That Chic Senior
by minyunghei
Summary: Senior kecil dan galak itu berhasil menarik perhatian Jungkook. It's BTS fanfic with Jungkook/Yoongi (KookGa) as the main pairing
1. Chapter 1

**That Chic Senior**

 **It's BTS fanfic | KookGa | fluff | do not plagiarism | this story copyright © by SugaryTae**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"guru privat?"

Pria yang berada di hadapannya itu mengangguk. Yoongi sungguh tidak mengerti dengan gurunya ini. Yoongi itu sudah memasuki tahun akhirnya, harusnya ia belajar, bukan mengajar. Terlebih ia harus mengajar adik kelasnya yang terkenal dengan kenakalannya itu.

Jeon Jungkook.

Yoongi sebenarnya belum pernah bertemu dengan orangnya langsung. Ia hanya mendengar gosip yang beredar. Jeon Jungkook itu suka membolos, tertidur di kelas, mem- _bully_ adik kelasnya, tidak membayar makanan di kantin, dan masih banyak lagi. Yoongi tidak peduli juga sebenarnya, walaupun dia adik kelas. Ia lebih ingin memfokuskan dirinya untuk ujian akhir.

Tapi sekarang ia harus menjadi guru privat anak bermasalah itu. Ugh, apa ini sebuah hukuman?

.

"ku mohon Yoongi, kau satu-satunya penolongku."

Yoongi memijat pelipisnya sambil meringis. Di atas meja gurunya itu tertara namanya dengan guratan emas. Kim Seokjin ㅡyang juga adalah sepupunya. Bisa juga dikatakan Seokjin adalah guru paling muda di sekolahnya ini, dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang tampan itu. Daannn, jangan lupakan fakta bahwa ia adalah wali kelas dari si Jeon Jungkook itu.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya. " _hyung_ , aku harus fokus belajar."

"iya aku tahu itu. Tapi bocah itu akan tetap seperti itu terus jika tidak ada yang membinanyaㅡ"

"kau ' _kan_ wali kelasnya,"

"ㅡerr, itu tidak cukup."

Yoongi memutar bola matanya mendengar perkataan sepupunya itu. Seokjin sudah menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan dada, dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Yoongi jadi penasaran, apa yang akan teman-temannya katakan jika mereka melihat guru 'cool' di hadapannya ini menjadi seperti anak kucing begini.

"ku mohon Yoongi. Aku ingin membuat bocah itu berubah. Dan aku yakin aku memilih seseorang yang tepat." sekarang tangan Seokjin sudah memegangi tangan Yoongi. Meremasnya pelan.

Yoongi berpikir sejenak. Orang yang tapat katanya? Yang benar saja. Seumur hidup Yoongi tidak pernah menjadi guru privat atau tutor atau semacam itu. Seokjin yang notabene seorang guru saja tidak bisa menangani bocah itu, apalagi Yoongi yang hanya seorang murid.

 _Heol_ , Yoongi jadi sakit perut memikirkannya.

"ya, Yoongi? Hanya sebulan sajaㅡ"

"sebulan?! _Hyung_ kau serius?!"

Yoongi menatapnya dengan mata melebar. Sebulan itu tidak singkat. Belum lagi akan banyak ulangan yang menanti siswa tingkat akhir.

"eung, baiklah tiga minggu saㅡ"

"dua! Hanya dua minggu!"

Seokjin menghela nafas lega lalu mengangguk. Setidaknya dalam dua minggu Yoongi dapat merubah murid 'kesayangan'nya itu.

Atau tidak sama sekali..

.

.

.

.

"datang saja ke kelasnya sehabis pulang sekolah. Aku yakin ia masih di sana karena tertidur."

Dalam hidupnya, Yoongi selalu bersyukur atas semua nikmat yang telah diberikan oleh tuhan padanya. Tapi untuk hari ini ia mengutuk di dalam hati.

"ugh sial, akan ku adukan pada Bibi Kim nanti."

Yoongi berdiri tepat di depan kelas yang sudah di beritahu oleh Seokjin padanya tadi. Tangannya agak ragu untuk membuka pintu kelas itu. Dilihat dari luar saja, hawanya sudah menusuk begitu. Membuat Yoongi merinding.

Tetapi Yoongi memberanikan dirinya. Ia menghela nafasnya lalu membuka pintu dengan perlahan. Keningnya lalu berkerut melihat keadan kelas yang sepi.

"huh? Apa salah kelas?" Yoongi mengambil secarik kertas yang ia taruh di saku celananya.

"XI-A, benar. Aku tidak salah masuk kelas." Yoongi menggaruk kepalanya, lalu kakinya melangkah berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas tersebut.

Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya saat memasuki kelas tersebut. Ugh, kalau tahu begini mungkin Yoongi sudah kembali ke rumahnya dan sedang bermesraan dengan ranjangnya.

.

BRAK

Yoongi dikagetkan dengan suara pintu yang di tutup dengan kasar. Ia baru saja ingin melihat siapa pelakunya, tetapi lengannya di tarik oleh seseorang dengan kasar.

"Hei! Lepaskan tanganku! Aku bilang lepaskan tangㅡ akh!"

Yoongi meringis kesakitan saat punggungnya terhantam di pintu masuk kelas. Ia mendongak untuk melihat siapa pelakunya. Dan yang dapat Yoongi lihat seorang pemuda tampan menyeringai menatap Yoongi.

Baru saja Yoongi ingin membuka mulut untuk memarahinya, tetapi pemuda itu lebih dulu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi refleks menutup mulutnya dan matanya melebar. Sebelah tangannya itu mencengkram lengan Yoongi, sebelahnya lagi untuk mengunci pergerakan Yoongi.

Pemuda itu menyeringai lagi, ia menelisik wajah Yoongi cukup lama. Membuat Yoongi risih juga lama-lama.

Yoongi berusaha untuk melepaskan cengkraman pada lengannya. "hei tuan, bisa kau lepaskan aku? Lenganku sakit tahu!" Yoongi juga mendorong bahu pemuda itu.

"jadi ini guru privatku?"

Yoongi menaikkan alisnya. Jadi ini si Jeon Jungkook itu.

.

"tidak menarik."

Pelipis Yoongi berkedut kemudian. Apa-apaan maksudnya dengan 'tidak menarik' itu.

Pemuda yang di duga Jungkook itu mulai menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi menghela nafas lega setelahnya. Yoongi menatap Jungkook dengan seksama.

Ugh, kalau boleh jujur Jungkook itu sangat tampan, Yoongi hampir jatuh dalam pesonanya tadi. Tubuhnya juga tinggi, dan Yoongi mengutuk untuk itu. Di sini 'kan Yoongi seniornya, kenapa ia malah terlihat seperti anak domba yang akan dimakan serigala tadi.

Yoongi dapat lihat Jungkook yang memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya. Ia lalu menelisik Yoongi dari atas sampai bawah. Kemudian tersenyum miring.

"tapi kau manis juga."

"apa?!"

Jungkook mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar suara melengking Yoongi. Ia lalu meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih berdiri di depan pintu dengan pipi memerah itu.

Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku yang berada di barisan depan. Dan dengan tidak sopan mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas meja.

"nah, sekarang kau pulang saja. Aku tidak membutuhkan guru, apalagi guru privat." Jungkook berucap dengan santai, ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela yang terbuka itu. Membuat helaian rambutnya melambai-lambai karena angin sejuk yang masuk melalui jendela.

.

BRAK

Jungkook berjengit kaget di tempat duduknya. Ia menatap Yoongi yang ternyata pelaku atas penggebrakkan mejanya. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Jungkook. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah wajah Jungkook.

"dengar ya bocah, aku pun tidak mau mengajarmu. Tapi aku diberi tugas oleh wali kelasmu itu, dan aku harus segera melaksanakannya sampai selesai," Yoongi menghela nafasnya lalu ia menegakkan tubuhnya, kedua lengannya menyilang di depan dada.

"kita buat kesepakatan saja." Jungkook mengernyit, menunggu Yoongi melanjutkan perkataannya.

"kau," ia menunjuk Jungkook. "agar semua cepat selesai, kau hanya harus mengikuti ajaranku selama dua minggu,"

"... Bagaimana?"

Hening sesaat. Telunjuk Yoongi masih setia menunjuk Jungkook. Sedangkan Jungkook sendiri hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"tidak mau."

.

Jari telunjuk Yoongi menggulung, matanya memancarkan api amarah yang terlalu ketara. Giginya menggertak dan gerakan selanjutnya dari Yoongi cukup membuat Jungkook kewalahan.

Yoongi menumpukan kedua lututnya di atas meja, tepat di hadapan Jungkook. Dan tangannya dengan leluasa menjambak rambut Jungkook.

"a-aw! Sakit, hey! Lepaskan tanganmu!"

"bocah sepertimu pantas mendapatkan ini! Hahahahaha!"

Jungkook semakin meringis kesakitan di saat tangan Yoongi menggerakan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Membuat tarikan pada rambutnya menguat dan Jungkook tidak menyangka di dalam tubuh sekecil ini ia cukup mempunyai kekuatan yang besar. Dan seniornya itu masih saja tertawa di atas penderitaannya

Sampai akhirnya Jungkook menggapai kedua tangan Yoongi. Inginnya menarik tangan itu menjauh dari rambutnya tapi ia malah menarik tangan Yoongi kedepan.

Membuat pemuda yang sedang bersimpuh di atas meja itu kehilangan keseimbangannya dan Yoongi terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya di atas pangkuan Jungkook.

.

"aw.." Yoongi mengusap hidungnya yang bertabrakan dengan dada Jungkook.

Menaikkan pandangannya untuk menatap Jungkook yang hanya terdiam. Wajah datarnya membuat pelipis Yoongi berkedut. Apa bocah ini tidak mau minta maaf atas kesalahannya?

"hey!" Yoongi menegakkan tubuhnya. "hidungku sakit, kau harus minta maaf!" dan lagi-lagi jarinya menunjuk Jungkook.

Jungkook berdecak, ia merentangkan kedua tangannya kebelakang kepalanya. Mengamati Yoongi yang masih terduduk di atas pangkuannya.

"kau menjambak rambutku, sekarang kau duduk dipangkuanku. Bokongmu sangat keras, pahaku serasa di hantam batu."

BUGH

"BOCAH SIALAN! HATI-HATI DENGAN UCAPANMU!"

Jungkook tersungkur di lantai. Mengerang kesakitan saat kepalan tangan Yoongi menghantam telak sisi kepalanya. Sangat keras sampai membuatnya terjatuh di lantai.

Yoongi yang sudah berdiri tegak. Menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada dan menatap Jungkook dengan dagu terangkat.

"kau tidak akan mau mencari masalah dengan Min Yoongi!"

Yoongi menunjukkan kepalan tangannya untuk terakhir kali. Dan setelah itu dengan angkuh menendang meja di hadapannya dan berlalu pergi.

Meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih meringis kesakitan. Hari ini kepalanya jadi korban penganiyayaan dari senior kecil yang bernama Min Yoongi itu.

Tapi setelahnya Jungkook terkekeh. Mengusak rambutnya lalu menatap keluar jendela.

"menarik juga."

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Yoongi tidak bernah berekspetasi melihat Jungkook menunggunya. Di DEPAN rumahnya.

Yoongi mendecih tidak suka. Ia menutup pintu rumahnya terlebih dahulu lalu secepat mungkin berjalan cepat meninggalkan Jungkook.

"tunggu," oke, ini seperti di drama yang Yoongi tonton semalam. Lengan Jungkook melingkar dengan seenaknya di pinggang Yoongi.

"oh, Jeon Jungkook! Ternyata kita bertemu lagi." Yoongi berucap dengan sarkastik. Menghempaskan lengan Jungkook dari pinggangnya.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum miring. Ia mengikuti langkah Yoongi yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu di depannya.

"ingat, sepulang sekolah, di kelasku. Kau masih mempunyai tugas dari Seokjin saem."

 _Holly Molly_.

Yoongi memutar bola matanya jengah. "lihat siapa yang bicara, kemarin kau menolak, huh."

Dan pemuda itu malah terkekeh. Lagi, dengan seenaknya ia merangkul pundak Yoongi. Mendapatkan sebuah tatapan tidak suka dari Yoongi.

"aku rasa pengajaranmu tidak akan buruk juga," kedua bahunya terangkat lalu seringaian terpatri di bibirnya.

"dan aku mulai tertarik padamu saat bokongmu menghantam pahaku."

.

"BOCAH SIALAN! MESUM! PERGI KAU DARI HIDUPKU!"

.

Dan bagaimana hari-hari senior kecil ini mengurus adik kelas bermasalah itu?

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC/DELETE?**

.

.

Ff ini terlahir setelah pembicaranku dengan katep tercuyung **teflon-nim**

Dia bilang jeka tambah manly :"D dan yaa terlahirlah tulisan aneh ini

Terserah para pembaca/? ini mau dilanjut atau di delete dan fokus ke ff ETIN sama UF

Btw, ini prev-nya WithYoongi ya ._. Ganti pen name

And last, review please so I can know your opinion ;3

With Love,

SugaryTae

Muah~


	2. Chapter 2

**That Chic Senior**

 **It's BTS fanfic | KookGa | fluff | do not plagiarism | this story copyright © by minyunghei**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menutup matanya hanya untuk sekedar meredakan emosinya yang sedari tadi ditahan. Kepalanya masih menunduk berpura-pura membaca buku yang tergeletak di atas meja. Berusaha mengabaikan tatapan Jungkook yang sedari tadi tidak lepas darinya.

Yoongi membuka matanya, mengintip Jungkook dari helaian poninya yang terjuntai.

Dan pelipis Yoongi berkedut kemudian setelah Jungkook menyuguhinya dengan senyuman miring di sana.

Tenang. Tarik nafas. Buang.

Sedangkan Jungkook masih asyik memainkan pensil di jarinya. Kertas soal yang diberikan oleh Yoongi terabaikan begitu saja selagi Jungkook sibuk menatap seniornya itu.

Ia ingin tertawa tapi Jungkook menahannya. Oke, kita lihat sampai berapa lama Yoongi akan bertahan seperti itu.

.

Benar saja, Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya dengan menatap Jungkook tajam.

"aku sudah memberimu soal, kenapa belum dikerjakan?" Yoongi berusaha untuk tenang, tapi tangannya mengepal kuat. Pasalnya, ia sudah memberikan soal itu pada Jungkook sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu tapi bocah itu sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya.

Jungkook mengangkat kedua bahunya. Menyelipkan pensil itu di telinga kanannya.

"sejarah, aku membencinya." lalu nengambil sebungkus permen dari kantung celananya.

Jungkook menatap Yoongi. "mau?" dan menyodorkan permen ini ke arahnya.

"tidak, terima kasih." Yoongi menjawab dengan cepat, kembali membaca buku pelajarannya.

"ah yasudah," ia membuka bungkusan permen itu lalu langsung memasukannya ke dalam mulut. "lagi pula aku cuma punya satu."

Yoongi kembali merasakan keningnya berkedut. Bocah sialan.

.

"hm," Jungkook mengambil lembaran soalnya. Membaca soal itu sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"bagaimana kalau kita buat perjanjian?"

Karena ingin cepat-cepat pulang, Yoongi langsung menimpali. "apa?"

Jungkook tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "ada lima soal di sini, kalau aku menjawab semuanya dengan benar, kau harus memberikan aku satu kecupan,"

Yoongi membulatkan matanya kaget.

"hanya di sini." Jungkook menunjuk pipi kanannya masih dengan senyuman.

Jungkook tertawa di dalam hati nelihat wajah Yoongi yang lama kelamaan memancarkan semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Oh, ini akan terasa menyenangkan.

"baiklah, kau diam berarti kau setuju."

"APㅡ"

"sst, aku mau mengerjakan soal ini dulu."

Dan Yoongi hanya bisa menatap bocah sialan itu dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Semburat merah di pipinya nemudar seiring tangannya mengepal.

Yoongi hanya bisa menghela nafas. Berdoa di dalam hati semoga saja Jungkook hanya bisa menjawab dua pertanyaan yang benar.

.

Tapi sepertinya doanya tidak dikabulkan.

Yoongi terkejut bukan main saat melihat hasil jawaban Jungkook. Sempurna, ia menjelaskan secara detail. Padahal Yoongi yakin sekali tadi Jungkook tidak membuka buku paket sejarahnya sedikitpun.

Aneh, apa anak ini punya ilmu hitam atau semacamnya?

"hm, Yoongi- _sunbae_ , bagaimana hasilnya?" Jungkook menopangkan sisi kepalanya di telapak tangannya. Menatap Yoongi dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

Yoongi berdehem. Tangannya bergetar saat mencetak nilai seratus di selembaran jawaban Jungkook.

Sedangkan Jungkook yang melihat itu hanya tertawa. "Seokjin- _saem_ tidak pernah bilang jika aku bodoh, bukan?"

"yah," Yoongi memberikan selembaran itu kembali pada Jungkook. "kau lumayan juga." dan menghindari kontak mata dengan anak itu.

"kau tahu?"

Yoongi akhirnya menatap Jungkook, bocah itu mencodongkan tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengan Yoongi. Sedangkan Yoongi berusaha untuk terlihat profesional dalam mengontrol detak jantungnya, tidak dengan wajah meronanya.

Pandangan Jungkook tertuju pada bibir Yoongi, lalu ia menyeringai. "mungkin, Seokjin- _saem_ memintamu untuk menjadi pembimbingku. Bukan guru privat."

Ah, Yoongi baru mengerti sekarang. Ia juga baru teringat jika Seokjin tidak mengatakan bahwa peringat Jungkook jelek atau sebagainya. Yang Seokjin katakan hanya tingkah lakunya yang diluar batas.

Jadi, Yoongi harus membuat bocah bermasalah ini menjadi lebih baik?

Begitu?

.

"ternyata senior ini lebih bodoh dari yang aku kira."

Yoongi tersadar dari lamunannya. Matanya memincing tajam mendengar penuturan tidak sopan adik kelasnya itu.

Hanya terdengar helaan nafas setelahnya. Yoongi menatap malas ke arah Jungkook. "oke, aku mengerti."

"aku akan membuat sikapmu lebih baik dari sekarang."

Jungkook tersenyum saat itu juga. Bukan senyuman miring, bukan juga seringaian. Hanya sebuah senyuman lembut yang menenangkan.

Dan diam-diam jantung Yoongi berdetak kencang saat melihatnya.

Tarik nafas, Min Yoongi. Kontrol dirimu. Bocah tidak tahu diri ini mana mungkin punya senyuman manis seperti itu.

"oh iya, kecupan untukku mana?"

Lupakan. Dasar bocah sialan.

.

.

.

.

Tok Tok

Yoongi dengan tergesa-gesa menghampiri pintu utama apartemen kecilnya ini. Mengumpat di setiap langkahnya karena acara meminum susu madunya harus terusik dan lidahnya melepuh karena air panas dari susunya itu.

Yoongi hanya tinggal sendiri di apartemen yang terbilang terpencil dan kecil ini. Kedua orangtuanya berada di _Daegu_ dan Yoongi mendapat beasiswa bersekolah di Seoul. Ia hanya bekerja paruh waktu sebagai boneka mascot dari salah satu restaurant. Gajinya tidak seberapa tapi cukup untuk Yoongi makan dan menabung.

Wajah Yoongi kembali menjadi datar saat ia membuka pintunya. Mendapati Seokjin dengan senyuman lebar di sana.

"selamat malam Yoongi! Lihat, aku bawa banyak makanan. Ayo makan!"

Dan sepupunya langsung masuk bahkan tanpa di suruh. Yoongi memutar bola matanya jengah, sudah biasa.

Tapi di sisi lain Yoongi sangat berterima kasih kepada Seokjin. Selama di Seoul dia hanya mempunyai Seokjin sebagai orang terpecayanya. Awalnya pun Yoongi menetap di rumah besar sepupunya itu. Dan mengetahui Seokjin merupakan salah satu guru di sekolahnya membuat Yoongi berpikir untuk pindah. Tidak mau menyusahkan Seokjin dan juga bisa gawat jika ada orang sekolahnya yang mengetahui mereka tinggal serumah. Nanti Yoongi diberitakan yang tidak-tidak dengan sepupunya.

Yoongi memasuki dapurnya kecilnya dan mendapati Seokjin sudah menata seluruh makanan bawaannya di atas meja makan. Yang Yoongi asumsikan adalah buatannya sendiri.

"bukankah sudah kubilang jangan terlalu banyak makan _Ramyeon_?"

Mata Seokjin memincing ke arah tempat sampah Yoongi yang penuh dengan bungkusan _Ramyeon_.

Yoongi mendudukkan dirinya, bahunya terangkat. "aku tidak punya cukup uang untuk membeli bahan-bahan makanan,"

"lagi pula ada kau yang selalu kesini dengan membawa makanan yang banyak. Seperti ini."

Seokjin menghela nafasnya. "itu karena aku khawatir, dan karena aku yakin kau hanya akan makan makanan instan itu terus."

Yoongi terkekeh. Memang hanya Seokjin yang mengerti dirinya. "kau yang terbaik, _hyung_!"

Suara derit kursi yang ditarik menandakan bahwa Seokjin pun ikut duduk di hadapannya. Ia hanya menatap Yoongi yang sedang memakan masakannya dengan lahap.

"kalau begitu tinggalah dirumahku lagi." Seokjin menumpukan dagunya di atas tangannya. Masih menatap Yoongi.

Jari telunjuk Yoongi terangkat dan ia menggerakannya kekanan dan kekiri. "tidak," menelan kunyahannya terlebih dahulu.

"kau ingat dulu ada beberapa muridmu yang melihat kita berdua pulang bersama dan besoknya mereka menangis karena mengira guru lajang dan tampan mereka ini sudah memiliki kekasih?"

Seokjin terkekeh, ia sangat mengingatnya. Hari itu beberapa muridnya mendatangi dirinya di kantor dengan raungan tangis dan menanyakan konfirmasi dari Seokjin bahwa itu bukan kekasihnya.

"mereka berlebihan, aku tahu diriku sangat tampan."

"psh, aku ingin muntah."

.

.

"oh iya, bagaimana dengan Jeon Jungkook?"

Mereka sedang menonton televisi saat Seokjin menanyakan tentang murid 'kesayangan'nya itu.

Yoongi masih sibuk mengunyah kue kering yang Seokjin bawa. Matanya tak lepas dari televisi di depannya.

"uh, begitulah. Bocah yang menyebalkan."

"kau sudah bersamanya selama dua hari, bagaimana? Apa ada sedikit perubahan."

Mata Yoongi sekarang menatap ke arah langit-langit. Mengulang beberapa kejadian bersama Jungkook selama dua hari itu.

"hm, dia pintar. Sangat pintar."

"uhukㅡ benarkah?!"

Seokjin dengan mata melebar menatap Yoongi yang susah payah menelan kunyahannya karena kaget mendengar teriakan Seokjin.

"ugh, iya! Aku juga kaget tapi serius, dia pintar. Mungkin cerdas."

" _heol_ , aku baru tau. Dia selalu mengosongkan kertas jawaban jika sedang ujian."

Seokjin lalu menatap Yoongi dengan mata menyipit. Seperti sedang menyekidiki sesuatu. Sedangkan Yoongi yang baru saja membuka bungkusan es krim langsung menatapnya juga.

"apa?"

"ini aneh, apa kalian mempunyai hubungan rahasia?"

"tidak."

"hm, bisa jadi..."

"apa?"

"Jungkook menyukaimu?"

Tidak ada jawab dari Yoongi. Ia hanya menatap Seokjin dengan mengerjapkan matanya satu dua kali. Seokjin sendiri juga hanya terdiam, menunggu reaksi Yoongi.

"hahaha, mana mungkin diaㅡ"

" _HEOL_! TIDAK MUNGKIN BOCAH SIALAN DAN KURANG AJAR ITU MENYUKAIKU. NO!"

Seperti prediksinya, _late reaction_.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi memijat leher bagian belakangnya. Posisi tidur yang salah memang selalu membuat Yoongi pegal setiap pagi. Salahkan Seokjin yang menginap di rumahnya dan meniduri ranjangnya. Yoongi terpaksa tidur di sofa karena tidak mungkin ia tidur berdua dengan Seokjin yang selalu mengigau tidak jelas. Dan lagi, ranjangnya terlalu kecil untuk dua orang.

Yoongi masih berjalan santai di koridor sekolahnya. Membaca buku pelajarannya yang akan dimulai di jam pertama.

Dan saat itulah Yoongi merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menyentuh pipinya.

.

"HIYAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Pelakunya tidak lain adalah bocah 'kesayangan' Yoongi. Jeon Jungkook.

"mencium pipimu." dengan seenaknya Jungkook menjawab seenteng itu.

"kenapa? Kau mau kucium di bibir?"

Mata Yoongi melebar. Ia mengelap pipinya dengan kasar. Saat itulah ia merasakan lengan Jungkook melingkar di bahunya.

"jadi benar mau kucium lagi?"

"jadi seperti ini kau menyapa orang lain?"

Jungkook terdiam sesaat. Ia lalu terkekeh dan tersenyum tipis. Mengacak rambut Yoongi dengan gemas, dibalas tatapan tajam oleh sang pemilik.

"tidak, hanya denganmu."

Yoongi memutarkan bola matanya jengah. Menghempaskan lengan Jungkook yang masih bertenger di pundaknya.

Dasar bocah kelebihan hormon.

"pelajaran pertamamu hari ini, cara menyapa orang dengan baik dan benar."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue**_

.

.

.

.

CIEE GAJADI DI DELETE CIEEE /?

Fic ini di lanjut karena TBH THIS WORLD NEED MORE SUGAKOOKIE OR KOOKGA OR YOONKOOK OR WHATEVER YOU CALLED THEM

NEVERMIND

NEVERMIND...

GILA YA BANGTAN TEASERNYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

TANGGAL 23 KATANYA PEN RILIS MV TEASER AAKKKHH

#CAPSNGANU #ABAIKAN #NEVERMIND

And last, I love you all and review please?

[prev; WithYoongi . SugaryTae]

With Love,

minyunghei

Muah~


	3. Chapter 3

**That Chic Senior**

 **It's BTS fanfic | KookGa | fluff | do not plagiarism | this story copyright © by minyunghei**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"selamat pagi Yoongi- _sunbae_ , semoga harimu menyenangkan."

Kerutan di kening Yoongi semakin ketara, menandakan bahwa dirinya tidak suka dengan cara bicara Jungkook.

"nadamu itu terdengar sangat datar. Kau tidak mungkin menyapa orang seperti itu."

Jungkook memutar bola matanya. Ternyata Yoongi benar-benar niat mengajarinya cara menyapa dengan baik dan benar.

Huh, tahu begini lebih baik ia pulang kerumah.

"coba lagi, tambah dengan senyuman." Yoongi berucap sambil memainkan helaian poninya yang terjuntai.

Melihat Yoongi yang seperti itu membuat Jungkook kesal entah kenapa. Ia mendengus lalu berjalan mendekati Yoongi yang tengah terduduk di mejanya. Tidak menyadari keberadaan Jungkook yang semakin mendekatinya.

Dan Jungkook berhasil membuat Yoongi memekik kaget saat dagunya terangkat oleh jemari Jungkook.

"setidaknya kau memperhatikanku." ditambah dengan tarikan sudut bibirnya yang sangat Yoongi benci.

"ugh, iya iya! Aku akan memperhatikanmu!" Yoongi menghempaskan jemari Jungkook dari dagunya. Mendengus kesal ketika ia mendengar Jungkook tertawa.

"kau lucu sekali, _sunbae_."

.

.

.

.

Yoongi merasa super lelah hari ini. Setelah belajar efektif seperti biasa, sepulang sekolah ia masih harus berada di kelas untuk pendalaman materi. Belum lagi setelahnya ia harus membimbing Jeon Jungkook itu. Tenaga Yoongi terkuras habis hanya untuk berteriak ketika Jungkook mulai 'meleceh'kannya.

Sekarang ia ada di halte bis, menunggu dengan mata tertutup hanya untuk sekedar menenangkan pikirannya. Yoongi mengumpat ketika ia mendapati bis yang biasa dinaikinya sekarang penuh dengan manusia-manusia.

Sampai sebuah motor _sport_ merah berhenti di depannya. Yoongi tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena ia memakai helm hitam dengan kaca yang buram.

Dan setelah pemiliknya membuka kaca buram helm tersebut, Yoongi mengumpat di helaan nafasnya melihat wajah menyebalkan Jeon Jungkook tertampang lagi.

"belum pulang, Yoongi- _hyung_?"

Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya, menatap Jungkook risih yang mulai membuka helmnya.

"apa ini terlihat seperti rumahku? Tentu saja aku belum pulang Jeon Jungkook. Dan apa itu dengan embel-embel ' _hyung_ '?"

Jungkook menstandar motornya terlebih dahulu sebelum menaruh helmnya di atas jok. Menghampiri Yoongi dan setelahnya ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping seniornya itu.

"aku memanggilmu ' _hyung_ ' saat diluar sekolah saja. Bukankah aku terlihat lebih sopan saat memanggilmu ' _sunbae_ '?"

Yoongi mencibir sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Setelahnya ia melihat bis tumpangannya yang berhenti. Bersyukur disaat bis itu terlihat sepi akan penumpang.

Yoongi berdiri dari duduknya. "aku harus pulang sekarang, selamat tinggal."

Tapi belum saja Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya, tangannya digenggam oleh seseorang dari belakang. Dan Yoongi tidak perlu susah-susah menebak siapa pelakunya.

"lepaskan tanganku, Jeon. Aku mau pulang." Yoongi mendesis sebal sambil berusaha menghempaskan tangannya.

Tetapi Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menarik tangan Yoongi agar ia lebih mendekat kearahnya.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya. "aku sudah sangat lelah dan butuh tidur, sekarang lepaskan." sungguh, Yoongi hanya membutuhkan ranjangnya sekarang.

"kalau begitu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"hah?"

Tepat saat itu, suara pintu bis yang tertutup sanggup membuat Yoongi menoleh dengan cepat. Ia menatap dengan mata membulat, hanya terdiam di saat bis itu meninggalkannya.

Dengan Jeon Jungkook. Serius, hanya tinggal mereka berdua di halte itu.

.

"aku yakin kau sangat merindukan ranjangmu,"

Jungkook berdiri, tangannya tetap menggenggam tangan Yoongi yang masih membulatkan mata kecilnya itu.

"agar lebih cepat, aku antar kau pulang. Akan lama jika kau menunggu bis lain lagi."

Oh, bocah ini memang pintar memainkan kata-kata. Dan pintar juga cari kesempatan.

"ayo!" dan seenaknya menarik Yoongi mendekat ke motornya.

"memangnya aku mengijinkanmu?" Yoongi menghempaskan tangan Jungkook, menatapnya dengan sebal.

Bocah kelebihan hormon ini suka seenaknya saja.

"jadi kau tidak mau?" Jungkook malah balik bertanya, ia sudah siap menaiki motor sportnya.

Yoongi hanya terdiam, melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya menaikkan kedua bahunya. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati seorang laki-laki yang tengah berjalan kearah halte dalam keadaan mabuk.

"ya, sudah. Aku duluan." Jungkook memakai helmnya.

"hanya mengingatkanmu untuk hati-hati, _hyung_. Di sana ada lelaki mabuk yang sedang menuju kesini,"

Yoongi mengikuti arah ibu jari Jungkook yang menunjuk pria berjas berjalan linglung kearah halte. Ya, dari wajahnya saja sudah terlihat jika ia sedang mabuk.

"aku hanya tidak mau kau masuk berita pagi ini karena diterjang lelaki mabuk di halte bis." Jungkook melancarkan aksinya. Ia mulai menyalakan mesin motornya dan menutup kaca helmnya.

Yoongi jadi takut mendengarnya. Masa depannya masih panjang, Yoongi tidak mau berakhir dengan kejahatan seksual di tempat umum seperti ini.

Dan si bocah Jeon itu dengan teganya hampir meningalkan Yoongi kalau saja ia tidak menarik lengan pemuda itu.

"aku ikut dengamu, bocah sialan!"

Jungkook tersenyum dibalik helmnya. Yoongi dengan segera menaiki jok belakang dan berpegangan pada bahu Jungkook.

"cepat jalan! Paman itu semakin dekat! Aku takut!"

Yoongi menepuk kencang kedua bahu Jungkook. Gemas sekali sedari ia tidak menyalakan mesin motor. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya lalu langsung menyalakan mesin motor dan melaju pergi dengan kencang.

.

.

Jungkook tertawa melihat penampilan Yoongi yang baru saja menuruni motornya. Rambutnya tersapu kebelakang karena angin kencang tadi.

Yoongi mendengus tidak suka lalu mengacak rambutnya untuk sekedar terlihat lebih rapi. Tapi malah membuatnya semakin berantakan.

"ck, sana pulang! Sudah sore."

Jungkook membuka helmnya, menatap Yoongi dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"apa ini? Kau tidak mau berterima kasih? Woah, haruskah aku mengajarkanmu cara berterima kasih setelah di tolong oleh seseorang?"

Yoongi mengerang kesal. Ia mengambil helm Jungkook lalu kembali memakaikannya di kepalanya. Menepuk dengan pelan sisi kepalanya.

"terima kasih, _brat_." dan kembali mendengus. Yoongi segera saja membalikkan tubuhnya dan niatnya ingin segera memasuki gedung apartemenya kalau saja lengannya tidak ditahan Jungkook.

" _hyung_ , besok libur dan nanti malam ada festival di taman kota. Aku akan menjemputmu jam delapan. Berpakaian yang manis, ya."

Yoongi membolakan matanya begitu Jungkook berbicara dengan cepat dan dengan cepat pula ia melaju pergi dari hadapan Yoongi. Meninggalkannya yang bahkan belum bisa mencaci maki pemuda itu.

"BOCAH SIALAN!"

.

.

.

"hey, Yoongi! Tebak aku bawa apㅡ WOW!"

Yoongi berjengit kaget dan ia segera membalikan tubuhnya. Mendapati Seokjin yang seenaknya masuk kedalam kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Dan apa itu, mulutnya menganga dengan lebar.

"astaga, aku akan mendapat serangan jantung nanti!"

Seokjin segera berjalan mendekati Yoongi yang sebelumnya tengah mengaca di depan cermin besar itu. Memegang kedua pundak Yoongi lalu menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah.

"apa-apaan ini? Kau mau kemana?"

Seokjin memutarkan tubuh Yoongi. Kembali menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah. Sedangkan Yoongi hanya memutarkan kedua bola matanya dan pasrah. Seokjin terkadang suka berlebihan.

"aku hanya ingin pergi ke festival di taman kota, _hyung_. Kenapa harus seheboh itu?"

"APA?! KENCAN?!"

Yoongi hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Wajahnya saja yang tampan, tapi kotoran di telinganya menumpuk.

"DENGAN SIAPA?! JADI SELAMA INI KAU SUDAH PUNYA PAㅡ"

" _hyung_! Diam!"

Yoongi bersyukur ia dengan cepat membekap mulut Seokjin dengan telapak tangannya. Atau tidak tetangga sebelahnya mengira akan ada perang dunia ketiga nanti.

Setelah dilihatnya Seokjin sudah lebih tenang, Yoongi menyingkirkan tangannya dari mulut sepupunya itu. Menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada dan menatap pemuda tinggi itu.

"aku akan pergi ke festival di taman kota bersama Jungkook. Jadi kauㅡ"

"JUNGKOOK?! JANGAN BILANG JEON JUNGKOOK?!"

"astaga.."

Seokjin memegang kedua bahu Yoongi, matanya membulat sempurna yang sebenarnya agak menyeramkan.

"kauㅡ"

 _Ting Tong_

Perkataan Seokjin terpotong ketika mereka mendengar suara bel berbunyi. Kedua alis Yoongi terangkat, itu pasti Jungkook. Tetapi baru saja Yoongi membuka mulutnya untuk berpamitan pada Seokjin, sepupunya sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.

Dan Yoongi menemukan Seokjin sudah berada di pintu utama apartemennya. Dengan tangan memegang kenop pintu yang sudah terbuka, menampilkan seorang Jungkook yang terlihat kaget melihat Seokjin di depan matanya.

"eh? Seokjin- _saem_?"

Yoongi menepuk keningnya lumayan keras. Ah, bisa gawat kalau Jungkook salah paham dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"kau mau pergi bersama Yoonㅡ"

"IYA AKU PERGI DULU! DADAH, SEOKJIN- _HYUNG_. MUAH~"

Yoongi melayangkan sebuah ciuman diudara. Dan dikuti dengan suara dentuman pintu yang ditutup kasar olehnya.

Seokjin menghela nafasnya, ia mengacak rambutnya sendiri dengan kesal. Sepupunya yang satu ini benar-benar seenaknya.

Seokjin hanya khawatir Yoongi diapa-apakan oleh Jeon Jungkook itu.

"kau berhutang banyak padaku."

.

.

.

.

.

" _hyung_ ,"

"hah?! Apa?!"

Yoongi menghentikan langkah cepatnya ㅡberlari maksudnyaㅡ dengan napas terengah. Ia tanpa sadar sedari tadi menarik lengan Jungkook mengajaknya berlari dengan cepat.

Jungkook yang berada di belakangnya menatap heran. "ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa harus berlari?"

Yoongi sudah menghadapkan dirinya kearah Jungkook. Napasnya masih belum teratur dan ia balas menatap mata Jungkook.

"apa karena kau takut aku menanyakan hubunganmu dengan Seokjin- _saem_?"

Yoongi hanya terdiam. Mengatur napasnya kembali dan setelah tenang ia berpikir. Benar juga, kenapa Yoongi harus takut Jungkook menanyakan hubungannya dengan Seokjin?

"aku sudah tau, kalian sepupu. Tapi tadi aku hanya kaget melihatnya di apartemenmu malam-malam begini." Jungkook memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam kantung _long-coat_ yang sedang ia kenakan.

"tu-tunggu, kau tau darimana?"

Pandangan Jungkook yang sebelumnya terpusat pada keindahan langit di atas sana harus kembali lagi pada mata Yoongi. Kedua bahunya terangkat.

"meminta dari ayahku?" dan dijawab dengan nada bertanya.

"ayahmu?"

Tunggu. Ayahnya? Kalau begitu berartiㅡ

"KAU ANAK PEMILIK SEKOLAH?!"

Jungkook mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan kosong sebelum menyadari sesuatu.

"kau baru tau? Jadi selama ini kau tidak tau?"

Yoongi menganga lebar. Jarinya menunjuk Jungkook tepat dihidungnya.

"tidak mungkin! Kenapa kelakuanmu seperti ini?"

Jungkook yang sebelumnya terdiam dibuat tertawa. Ia berjalan mendekati Yoongi lalu menjauhkan telunjuknya yang masih saja menunjuknya.

"memangnya kenapa? Aku masih ingin bermain-main." lalu ia mulai menarik lengan Yoongi untuk kembali berjalan.

"sudahlah, tidak usah terlalu kaget. Jangan lupakan tujuan kita kesini untuk bersenang-senang."

Yoongi hanya menurut saja ketika lengan Jungkook merangkul di bahunya. Dan ketika lengan Jungkook yang berlapis _long_ - _coat_ nya itu bertemu dengan kulit leher Yoongi, ia baru menyadari bahwa sedari tadi dirinya tidak memakai syal.

"ah, aku melupakan syalnya." Yoongi hanya bergumam, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Tapi Jungkook bisa mendengarkannya.

Maka ia mulai melonggarkan syal yang sedang dikenakannya. Untung saja syal rajutan ibunya ini lumayan panjang, jadi Jungkook melilitkan sebagian pada leher Yoongi dan sebagian lagi masih melingkar di lehernya.

Yoongi berjengit kaget saat itu. Tubuh mereka semakin merapat saja. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap Jungkook dengan alis terangkat sebelah. Membuat Jungkook terkekeh karena syalnya menutupi sebagian wajah Yoongi. Menggemaskan sekali.

"apa ini?" suara Yoongi terendam syal merah itu.

"apa? Aku tidak mau kau kedinginan."

Yoongi mengedipkan matanya "oh." lalu memalingkan wajahnya dengan cepat.

Apa-apaan? Kenapa wajahnya bersemu?

Yoongi mengigit bibir bawahnya. Tidak mungkin ia berdebar karena bocah kelebihan hormon ini.

.

.

.

Jungkook menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. Ia menatap tiket festivalnya beberapa kali untuk memastikan kembali waktunya. Sedangkan Yoongi disebelahnya menatap datar pada seisi taman kota yang sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang tengah sibuk membereskan stan mereka.

"Jungkookㅡ"

"kukira jam delapan malam. Ternyata mereka memulainya jam tiga sore."

Yoongi memutarkan bola matanya. Dasar bodoh.

Jungkook disisi lain mendesah kecewa. Tidak jadi ke festival yang diadakan seminggu sekali, uangnya pun terbuang sia-sia.

Ia melirik Yoongi yang tengah menatap sebuah mesin yang berada di taman tersebut dengan pandangan terkesima. Membuat Jungkook ikut menatapnya.

"apa itu?" tanyanya seraya mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kotak mesin itu.

"tidak tau. Tapi ini seperti _vending_ _machine_. Ah, lihat! Didalamnya bukan minuman!"

Jungkook dan juga Yoongi melebarkan matanya. Mereka terkagum-kagum melihat kotak mesin itu yang ternyata berisi begitu banyak cincin, untuk pasangan.

"woah, aku baru lihat yang seperti ini." Yoongi mulai melihat-lihat, matanya berbinar.

Jungkook melirik Yoongi sebentar lalu kembali pada sebuah cincin yang menarik perhatian Yoongi. "kau mau yang ini, _hyung_?"

Jungkook menunjuk pada sebuah cincin pasangan bewarna kuning lemon dengan berhiaskan anak bebek di tengahnya.

Anak bebek, yang benar saja.

"iya, aku mau! Cepat ambilkan untukku!"

"ini hanya terbuat dari plastik." Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. "aku bisa membelikanmu yang terbuat dari emas."

Yoongi mendelik tidak suka. Ia mencibir. "terserah, aku lebih suka yang seperti ini."

Jungkook menghela nafasnya. Demi membuat Yoongi senang, ia mulai memasukan uang koin kedalam mesin itu lalu menekan beberapa angka yang tertara pada cincin pilihan Yoongi. Sampai sebuah besi mendorongnya dari belakang yang membuat kotak cincin itu jatuh kebawah.

Yoongi dengan semangat berjongkok untuk mengambilnya, melupakan fakta bahwa mereka memakai syal bersama yang hampir membuat Jungkook tercekik kalau saja ia tidak refleks ikut berjongkok.

Yoongi mulai membuka kotak tersebut, memakai salah satu dari cincin itu di jarinya dan setelahnya mata Yoongi berbinar-binar.

"lihat! Lihat! Pas sekali di jariku." Yoongi tertawa senang, ia mengelus bandul cincin itu dengan gemas.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Senior yang biasanya galak jika disekolah ini sekarang bersikap manis di depannya. Membuat Jungkook gemas saja.

Lamunan singkat Jungkook buyar ketika Yoongi menarik tangannya. Jungkook menatapnya bingung lalu setelah itu Yoongi menaruh pasangan cincin itu di telapak tangannya.

"kau simpan yang ini. Terserah mau kau pakai atau tidak, tapi simpan baik-baik."

Dasar, tanpa disuruh pun Jungkook akan menyimpannya baik-baik.

Jungkook tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mencubit kedua pipi Yoongi. Yang membuat sang empu meringis kesakitan saat Jungkook menarik pipinya.

"Jeon Jungkook sialaan! Sakit!"

Dan Jungkook kembali tertawa melihat wajah Yoongi. Mereka masih berjongkok di depan kotak mesin itu. Mengabaikan rasa dingin yang menerpa tubuh.

"ah, kau benar-benar menarik, _hyung_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue**_

.

.

.

.

.

PLEASE READ!

Mungkin, untuk kedepannya saya ga akan bisa update. Disibukan karena jadi panitia dan segalanya yang berbau tahun baru/?

Be patient with me, and to be honest its kinda annoy me when y'all wanted a fast update. Just saying, I have my own life to do.

Mungkin untuk ff berchap akan sangat lama untuk diupdate. Again, be patient with me.

Please understand me, my lovely reader ;)

I love you all and review please? Thank you

With Love,

minyunghei


	4. Chapter 4

**That Chic Senior**

 **It's BTS fanfic | KookGa | fluff | do not plagiarism | this story copyright © by minyunghei**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya dirinya menatap cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Memainkan bandulnya dengan gelisah.

Oke, Yoongi baru menyadari dirinya ini sangat bodoh.

"hah, kenapa bisa aku bersikap seperti itu dihadapannya?"

Yoongi mengetukan kepalanya pada cermin besar didepannya. Merutuki kebodohannya. Ia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana jika bertemu Jungkook nanti. Yoongi sangat malu.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya sambil menatap pantulan dirinya. Cincin kuning lemon dengan bandul anak bebek? Uh, itu sama sekali tidak keren.

Dan Yoongi menyalahkan dirinya yang mempunyai 'sisi lembut' untuk anak bebek. Karena menurutnya mereka sangat lucu dan Yoongi sangat gemas ingin memilikinya.

Setelah beberapa menit dengan posisi yang sama, Yoongi akhirnya menegakkan tubuhnya. Dirinya sudah rapi dengan kostum boneka yang menjadi maskot restauran tempatnya bekerja ini. Kostum Kumamon.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum memakai kepala dari boneka itu.

Sebenarnya, sampai sekarang pun Yoongi belum mengerti kenapa maskotnya harus Kumamon di restauran ayam panggang?

Hanya pemiliknya yang tahu.

.

Yoongi memberikan brosur terakhirnya pada seorang wanita yang kebetulan melewati restaurannya. Dan beruntunglah brosurnya habis hari ini. Pekerjaannya terasa lebih ringan.

Dan tubuh Yoongi sudah terasa gerah sedari tadi. Ia ingin segera melepaskan kostum ini dan pulang kerumah untuk mandi dengan air dingin.

Tapi sepertinya hari ini Yoongi cukup sial. Baru saja ia berbalik untuk memasuki restaurannya, seorang pemuda menubruknya yang membuat Yoongi terjungkal kebelakang dan kepala kostumnya lepas begitu saja.

"aw.."

Pemuda itu tampak terkejut. Ia segera menghampiri Yoongi dengan terburu-buru lalu berjongkok di depannya.

"maaf aku tidak melihatmu disana. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Yoongi yang sebelumnya sedang mengaduh kesakitan dan mencari kepala kostumnya akhirnya mengadahkan kepalanya dan ia mendapati seorang pemuda dengan sebungkus ayam panggang _take-away_ ditangannya.

"ya," pemuda itu menyodorkan tangannya untuk membantu Yoongi berdiri dan Yoongi pun menerimanya.

"lain kali hati-hati." Yoongi membersihkan kostumnya dari debu dan menatap pemuda itu yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

Senyumnya menyeramkan. Sungguh.

"er, aku masuk dulu. Terima kasih sudah berkunjung."

Yoongi baru berjalan beberapa langkah dan memang hari ini adalah hari sialnya, kepala kostum yang tengah dipegangnya jatuh tergelinding dan berhenti di kaki sang pemuda.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya. Tuhan, aku hanya ingin pulang.

Pemuda itu mengambilnya. Ia memberikannya pada Yoongi. Lalu berkata, "omong-omong, namaku Kim Taehyung."

Yoongi hanya memaksakan sebuah senyuman. Berharap pemuda Taehyung itu segera pergi dan tidak banyak bicara lagi.

"senang berkenalan denganmu, _bye_."

"tunggu! Namamu siapa?"

 _Oh god_ , anak ini banyak bicara.

"Shin Minah." Yoongi memalsukan namanya karena ia berpegang teguh pada prinsip 'berhati-hatilah pada orang asing'.

Pemuda Taehyung itu tampak kaget. Matanya melebar dan ia menatap Yoongi dari atas sampai bawah. Membuat Yoongi ingin mencolok mata bulat itu.

"kau pacarnya Kim Woobin?!"

Yoongi hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Ia menepuk dadanya lalu menatap Taehyung dengan mata memincing tajam.

"pulang sana! Hari sudah sore." dan setelah itu Yoongi langsung berlari memasuki restauran.

Meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih terkejut di tempatnya.

.

.

.

Ah, rasanya Yoongi tidak mau pergi kesekolah hari ini. Entahlah, tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah padahal kemarin ia pulang lebih cepat daripada hari-hari sebelumnya.

Tapi sebagai siswa yang teladan dan tidak pernah absen dari kelas, Yoongi memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bersiap pergi kesekolah.

.

Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat seorang pemuda tengah berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Hanya diam di sana dan sesekali mengintip kedalam.

Yoongi menautkan keningnya. Orang itu mencurigakan.

Maka Yoongi dengan diam-diam berjalan mendekati pemuda itu. Setelah Yoongi sudah berada di belakangnya, ia berdehem.

"penguntit, ya?"

"HIYAAAA!"

Pemuda itu langsung berbalik badan menghadap Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi kaget dengan refleksnya dan juga suara nyaringnya.

Pemuda itu mengerjapkan matanya lalu menggaruk tengkuknya dengan gerakan yang sangat canggung.

"aku bukan penguntit, aku murid baru disini." dan diakhiri dengan sebuah kekehan.

Yoongi hanya menganggukan kepalanya. "ya sudah, kalau begitu segera keruang tataㅡ"

"PARK JIMIN!"

Yoongi beserta pemuda yang dipanggil dengan suara berat itu segera menolehkan kepalanya kesumber suara. Dan betapa terkejutnya Yoongi melihat Taehyung tengah berlari kearah mereka. Mata kecilnya melebar.

Astaga, punya salah apa ia bertemu dengan anak ini lagi.

Yoongi baru saja mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari. Tetapi lengannya di tarik dari belakang dan punggungnya menabrak dada sang pelaku, Taehyung.

"Kumamon!" dengan seenaknya pula ia memeluk Yoongi dari belakang.

"Yak! Lepaskan!"

Sungguh, ini masih pagi dan Yoongi bertemu orang aneh seperti ini benar-benar luar biasa.

"Kumamon? Kenapa kau memanggilnya Kumamon?"

Dan beruntunglah Yoongi saat Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya. Tetapi ia malah melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Yoongi.

"kemarin aku bertemu dengannya, sedang memakai kostum Kumamon. Menggemaskan sekali." penderitaan Yoongi bertambah saat Taehyung mencubit pipinya.

Pemuda yang Yoongi kira penguntit itu hanya tertawa. Namanya Park Jimin. Benarkan?

"lepaskan dia, Tae. Kau sudah mendapat sasaran di hari pertama masuk sekolah, eh?"

Perkataan dari Jimin membuat Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya. Sasaran? Memangnya dia burung? Hari pertama sekolah? Jadi mereka berdua ini anak baru.

Oh, anak baru sudah berani macam-macam dengan Min Yoongi.

"tolong dengan sangat, aku ingin masuk ke kelas sekarang. Jadi lepaskan lenganmu dari bahuku." Yoongi mendesis yang malah membuat Taehyung tertawa gemas.

Jimin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu. Ia melirik kearah seragam Yoongi untuk melihat _name tag_ -nya. Yang tertulis nama lengkapnya di sana.

"hm, Min Yoongi?" yang dipanggil hanya menatap datar kearah Jimin sedangkan Taehyung disebelahnya mengerut bingung.

"eh? Min Yoongi?" dan Taehyung mengecek untuk memastikan. Lalu setelahnya ia memegap.

"kau bilang namamu Shin Minah!"

Yoongi mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Serius, ia hanya butuh Taehyung melepaskan rangkulannya. Jadi ia bisa pergi ke kelas dengan tenang.

"sudahlah, Tae." Jimin menarik lengan Yoongi agar pemuda malang itu terlepas dari rangkulan maut seorang Kim Taehyung.

"kita harus segera keruang tata usaha untuk mencari kelas."

Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menatap Yoongi lalu tersenyum dan mengacak rambutnya dengan gemas.

"sampai ketemu lagi, Min Yoongi!"

Yoongi hanya mendengus mendengarnya. Sampai ketika ia tanpa sengaja menatap Jimin dan pemuda itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya, diikut dengan seringaian kecil sebelum pergi berlalu bersama Taehyung.

Membuat Yoongi bertanya-tanya pada langit di atas sana. Apa salahnya?

.

.

Jungkook menautkan keningnya di saat ia melihat Yoongi yang tengah berjalan di koridor dengan langkah lesu. Tumben sekali, biasanya juga ia menyibukan dirinya dengan buku bacaan.

"selamat pagi, _hyung_." Jungkook melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Yoongi dan tersenyum kecil kearahnya.

Tetapi Yoongi hanya menghela nafasnya. Rasanya bahunya ini sudah terasa sakit karena dirangkul oleh Taehyung sebelumnya. Anak itu memiliki kekuatan yang besar juga rupanya.

"kenapa? Lesu sekali."

Yoongi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tanpa sengaja menatap sekelilingnya, dan disuguhi pemandangan beberapa murid sekolahnya yang memandang mereka dengan alis bertaut.

Oh, ini akan menjadi berita besar.

"hey, _hyung_?" Jungkook menundukan kepalanya, melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Yoongi.

Tidak mendapat respon dari Yoongi membuat Jungkook berdecak sebal. Ia menatap jam tangannya terlebih dahulu sebelum menarik lengan Yoongi untuk ia bawa berlari bersamanya.

Yoongi tentu saja dibuat kaget. Tapi ia hanya menurut saja mengikuti Jungkook. Yoongi hanya sedang malas berbicara hari ini.

Ternyata Jungkook membawanya ke atap sekolah. Ini pertama kalinya Yoongi berkunjung ke sini dan ia terkagum-kagum melihat atap sekolahnya yang ternyata terlihat sangat sejuk karena banyak tanaman dimana-mana.

Jungkook membawanya pada sebuah bangku taman yang berada di sana. Setelah itu ia menghela nafasnya dan mengadahkan kepalanya pada sandaran bangku.

" _hyung_ , aku lebih baik mendengarmu marah-marah daripada kau diam saja sedari tadi." Jungkook mengerang. Sehari tidak bertemu dengan Yoongi lalu setelah bertemu ia tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali.

Yoongi hanya menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan datarnya. Ia membawa sebelah tangannya untuk mengelus rambut Jungkook yang melambai tertiup angin pagi.

"maaf, ada dua anak baru yang membuat _mood_ -ku pagi ini hancur."

Jungkook yang mendengar itu segera meluruskan kepalanya, menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan bingungnya. "anak baru?"

Yoongi mengangguk. "ya, dan mereka menyebalkan."

Jungkook makin mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka. Mengetahui ada orang lain yang berada di dekat Yoongi membuatnya kesal.

"sudah, jangan membicarakan hal itu lagi. Lebih baik kita ke kelas sekarang."

Yoongi baru saja berniat untuk berdiri, tetapi Jungkook dengan seenaknya menyandarkan kepalanya di atas paha Yoongi. Sembari menutup matanya.

Yoongi memutarkan bola matanya malas. " _yak_!" telunjuknya menoel kepala Jungkook. "aku mau ke kelas."

"tidak perlu ke kelas. Lebih baik kita di sini saja."

Yoongi membuka mulutnya, ingin memarahi bocah ini. Tetapi ketika melihat Jungkook yang menutup matanya dengan rambut yang melambai karena terpaan angin pagi membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

Yoongi tidak mau mengakuinya tetapi pemandangan ini sangat indah. Dan matanya tanpa sengaja melihat pergelangan tangan Jungkook yang dilingkari sebuah tali tipis.

Dengan cincin yang Yoongi berikan kemarin sebagai penghiasnya.

Pipi Yoongi sampai bersemu entah kenapa. Ia menghela nafasnya lalu menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada. Ikut menutup matanya, merasakan angin hangat menerpa wajahnya.

Yang membuatnya tertidur tanpa sadar.

.

.

.

Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia terbangun dari tidurnya ketika mendengar suara piano yang berada tepat di atas kepalanya.

Piano?

Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya. Dan matanya melebar di saat ia baru menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah terbaring. Dengan paha seseorang sebagai bantalannya.

'seseorang' itu siapa lagi kalau bukan Jeon Jungkook.

Maka Yoongi dengan cepat mendudukkan dirinya. Sampai membuat Jungkook berjengit kaget dan hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya.

"aak! Kalah lagi."

Yoongi baru menyadari bahwa Jungkook tengah bermain di ponselnya. Yang Yoongi asumsikan dari sanalah suara piano itu berasal.

"hey, kenapa aku bisa tertidur?"

Jungkook memasukan ponselnya terlebih dahulu lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"tidak tau, saat aku membuka mata kau sudah tertidur."

Yoongi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia mengambil ponselnya untuk melihat jam di sana. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mengetahui sekarang sudah memasuki jam istirahat.

"AH! AKU MELEWATKAN TIGA PELAJARAN!"

Jungkook hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap prihatin ke arah Yoongi. Yoongi sendiri tengah meremas rambutnya frustasi dan merengek.

"hancur sudah reputasiku.."

Jungkook hanya bisa menahan tawanya. Ia berdiri lalu tanpa bicara menarik lengan Yoongi untuk ikut berdiri. Membuat pemiliknya merengut tidak suka.

"lebih baik kita makan saja sekarang. Aku lapar."

Dan Yoongi pun tidak bisa memungkiri perutnya yang terus berbunyi.

.

.

"uh, terlalu banyak orang di sini."

Yoongi kembali lesu ketika mendapati banyak manusia memenuhi kantin sekolah. Membuat nafsunya hilang begitu saja.

"kau tunggu disini saja. Aku akan membelikan sesuatu untukmu."

"tidak perlu Jungㅡ"

"KUMAMON!"

Mata Yoongi melebar seketika. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Tidak, ini bukan cinta. Melainkan ini adalah tanda bahwa seorang pengganggu akan datang menghampirinya.

Dan benar saja, disaat Yoongi berbalik kebelakang. Dirinya dihadiahi sebuah pelukan kuat dari seorang Kim Taehyung, sang penggangu.

"ah! Kita bertemu lagi rupanya." dan jangan lupakan sahabatnya, Park Jimin dengan senyuman miring yang sangat dibencinya itu.

"hey! Apa-apaan?! Lepaskan aku!"

Taehyung segara melepaskan pelukannya, memperlihatkan senyuman kotaknya di hadapan Yoongi.

Yoongi juga dapat nendengar Jimin terkekeh. "kau menggemaskan sekali." dan mendaratkan sebuah cubitan di pipi Yoongi.

Sebelum Yoongi benar-benar meledak, Jungkook lebih dulu menarik lengannya. Merangkul Yoongi dengan posesif yang membuat kedua sahabat itu menyadari keberadaan Jungkook.

"kau membuatnya tidak nyaman." dan berbicara dengan nada yang datar tapi terdengar berat. Membuat Yoongi bergidik ngeri.

"oh," Jimin melangkah kedepan Jungkook. Memberikan senyuman untuknya.

"Jeon Jungkook, Seokjin- _saem_ mencarimu di kelas tadi."

Yoongi maupun Jungkook sama-sama terdiam bingung. Kenapa ia mengetahui namanya?

" _name tag_ -mu," sekarang Taehyung yang membuka suara. Ia menumpukan lengannya di bahu Jimin. "kita juga sekelas!"

Melihat kedua senyuman anak baru itu membuat Jungkook khawatir.

Dari tatapan mereka yang menatap Yoongi, sepertinya dua orang ini menaruh rasa pada senior kecilnya.

Rangkulan Jungkook mengerat di bahu Yoongi.

Tidak, ia tidak akan membiarkan Yoongi pergi darinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue**_

.

.

.

.

.

Ide buat ff ini lagi lancar, jadinya dilanjut aja sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari dunia ffn/?

Tadinya mau masukin jimin aja, tapi seru juga kalo 95z ikutan rebutin yungi wkwk

Beware Jeon Jungkook, lol

Thank you for reading, I love you all and review please?

With Love,

minyunghei


	5. Chapter 5

**That Chic Senior**

 **It's BTS fanfic | KookGa | fluff | do not plagiarism | this story copyright © by minyunghei**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menghela nafas untuk kesekian kali hari ini. Ia menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja dan mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya. Mencoba mengabaikan suara bising kelasnya yang kebetulan sedang tidak ada guru.

"hey, kau terlihat murung, seperti biasa." Namjoon, selaku teman 'baik' yang mengacaukan tidur Yoongi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"ugh, Namjoon! Aku ingin tidur." Yoongi mengerang dan ia menutup kepalanya menggunakan buku tulisnya.

"sekolah bukan tempat untuk tidur." Namjoon terkikik ketika mendengar Yoongi mengerang lagi. Ia paling suka mengganggu Yoongi seperti ini. Kesenangan tersendiri untuknya.

"kalau begitu rumah juga bukan tempat untuk tugas." tetapi Yoongi tetap membalas perkataan Namjoon. Walaupun ia sama sekali tidak bergerak dari posisinya.

Namjoon terlihat berpikir. Mengetukan jarinya di dagu dan setelahnya ia menepuk tangannya. "ah, benar juga! Aku baru menyadarinya."

"yeah, IQ 148."

.

.

Bel istirahat kedua telah berbunyi. Energi Yoongi meningkat mendengarnya. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya diudara untuk sekedar melemaskan otot-otot tangannya.

"Namjoon-ah, mau ke kantin?"

Namjoon menggeleng, masih sibuk dengan buku catatan dan beberapa buku paket yang tebal. "tidak dulu, aku harus menyelesaikan tugas ini. Coba ajak Hoseok."

Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa sadar mendengar jawaban Namjoon. Matanya mencoba mencari Hoseok yang tengah sibuk dikelilingi oleh gadis-gadis di kelasnya. Membuat Yoongi mendengus melihatnya.

"kapan ia akan tobat dan berhenti memainkan perempuan?"

Namjoon tidak bisa untuk menahan tawanya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya tetapi setelahnya mengangguk. Setuju dengan ucapan Yoongi.

"sampai dia mendapatkan yang pas mungkin?" Namjoon terkekeh. "bagaimanapun juga Hoseok teman kita."

"iya, iya aku tahu. Sudahlah, aku ke kantin dulu."

Dengan begitu ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas. Tapi ia dikagetkan dengan kedatangan dua anak monyet yang merangkulnya.

"hai, Yoongi- _hyung_!"

Yoongi menghela nafasnya dengan mata tertutup. Ia hanya ingin ke kantin dengan tenang dan mengisi perut kosongnya. Istirahat pertama ia tidak sempat makan karena dua anak monyet ini dan tentu saja Jungkook. Sekarang mereka mau mengganggu lagi? Bagus sekali.

Yoongi membuka matanya ketika menyadari sesuatu. "huh, sejak kapan aku membolehkan kalian memanggilku ' _hyung_ '?"

Taehyung menampilkan senyuman kotaknya yang membuat Yoongi ingin sekali meninju gigi-gigi rapinya.

"bukankah kita berteman? Sudah sepantasnya kami memanggilmu ' _hyung_ '. Walaupun pada awalnya aku dan Jimin mengira kau adalah adik kelas kami." dan diakhiri dengan sebuah kekehan.

Yoongi mendengus tidak suka. Ia memang sering di kira murid tingkat tahun pertama karena tinggi badannya ini. Tapi mendengar langsung dari anak aneh ini membuat Yoongi kesal. Dan sejak kapan Yoongi menganggap mereka teman?

"terserah, aku mau kekantin." Yoongi menghempaskan rangkulan Taehyung di pundaknya, berniat melangkah pergi kalau saja tangan Jimin tidak menahan lengannya.

Yoongi memutarkan bola matanya. Apa lagi sekarang, huh?

"ikut bersama kami saja." Jimin berkata dengan nada memohon dan Taehyung disebelahnya mengangguk setuju.

Tetapi Yoongi masih menginginkan makan siang yang tenang. "tidak."

Yoongi langsung menghempaskan tangan Jimin dari lengannya. Berjalan santai meninggalkan dua anak monyet itu yang ternyata mengekorinya dari belakang.

Kantin tidak seramai tadi pagi, jadi Yoongi bisa dengan bebas mengambil makanannya tanpa harus berdesakan. Diantara semua orang yang tengah sibuk makan, Yoongi menemukan satu orang yang tertidur di meja paling pojok. Dari rambutnya Yoongi sangat yakin bahwa itu Jeon Jungkook.

Jadi Yoongi menghampirinya dan dengan segera memukul kepalanya yang berada di atas meja.

"Jeon Jungkook, tidak seharusnya kau tidur di tempat seperti ini."

Jungkook mengaduh kesakitan. Ia mengusap kepalanya, membuka nata hanya untuk mendapati Yoongi berdiri dihadapannya dengan dua orang aneh dibelakangnya. Jungkook mendengus.

"ah, jadi kau berbohong saat bilang ingin ke toilet tadi?" Jimin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menunggu jawaban Jungkook.

Yoongi yang mendengar itu mengernyit bingung. "maksudmu?"

Jimin mengangkat kedua bahunya. "saat di kelas ia meminta ijin untuk keluar, ingin ketoilet katanya. Tapi sepertinya itu bohong, ya? Kau malah tertidur di sini? Di kantin?"

Yoongi menghela nafasnya, menatap Jungkook yang hanya bermuka datar mendengar penuturan Jimin. "aku bosan dikelas. Memangnya kenapa? Salah?"

"aku baru tahu seperti ini kelakuan anak pemilik sekolah," Taehyung ikut masuk dalam pembicaraan.

"seenaknya keluar masuk kelas." tambahnya dengan nada mencibir.

Jungkook hanya diam, tetapi matanya memincing tajam mendengarnya. Ia paling tidak suka saat seseorang mengungkit masalah statusnya seperti ini.

Yoongi yang merasa suasana menjadi tegang berdehem lumayan keras. Menyebabkan tiga pemuda itu menoleh kearahnya.

"hentikan pembicaraan ini. Aku mau makan."

Yoongi melangkah pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan ketiga orang disana pada kecanggungan tingkat ekstrim.

.

.

.

.

"pulang, Yoongi-ya~ kau mau menginap di sini?"

Yoongi tersentak bangun mendengar suara Hoseok yang nyaring luar biasa menyapa indera pendengarannya. Ia mendengus sambil mengusap wajahnya. Pada pelajaran terakhir guru yang mengajarnya tidak masuk dan Yoongi memanfaatkan keadaan untuk tidur sebentar. Tapi berakhir pada dirinya tertidur sampai tidak mendengar bel berbunyi. Malah suara menyebalkan Hoseok.

Yoongi menatap sekeliling kelasnya dan menemukan dirinya hanya berdua bersama Hoseok di dalam kelas. Setidaknya Hoseok tidak meninggalkannya.

"mau pulang tidak? Aku tidak membawa motor jadi aku bersamamu saja. Namjoon sialan itu pulang duluan. Panggilan alam katanya." Hoseok duduk di meja samping Yoongi, mengangkat kedua kakinya juga disana.

Yoongi hanya mengangguk, sibuk menaruh buku beserta peralatan tulisnya kedalam tas. Setelah siap ia segera berdiri dan menarik tangan Hoseok untuk segera pergi.

Sesampainya di koridor, lengan Yoongi ditarik oleh Hoseok untuk memgumpat di salah satu dinding. Yoongi memekik dan ia baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk mengutuk Hoseok tetapi temannya itu sudah lebih dulu membekap mulut Yoongi dengan telapak tangannya.

"sst! Diam dan coba kau lihat di sana!" Hoseok berbicara dengan nada berbisik, mengintip dari balik dinding.

Yoongi yang penasaran ikut mengintip, menghempaskan tangan Hoseok terlebih dahulu. Mata Yoongi menyipit dan ia menemukan seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi tengah membuka lokernya.

Lokernya?! Mata Yoongi membulat.

"hei kaㅡ hmpft!"

"sst! Diam saja dan kita lihat apa yang orang itu lakukan."

Hoseok kembali membekap mulut Yoongi dengan mata terfokus pada gerak-gerik pemuda mencurigakan yang tengah membuka loker Yoongi.

"mau apa dia? Mencuri permenku?" Yoongi berujar pelan, matanya memincing tajam.

Sialnya, wajah pemuda itu tertutup pintu lokernya. Yoongi maupun Hoseok tidak tahu siapa disana, yang pasti orang itu sangat mencurigakan.

Setelah beberapa menit berselang, pemuda itu menutup pintu loker Yoongi. Menampilkan wajahnya dari samping yang terasa asing untuk Yoongi.

"huh, siapa dia?" Yoongi mencoba untuk menelaah wajah pemuda itu, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak pernah melihat orang itu.

Sedangkan Hoseok mengerjapkan matanya, merasa pernah melihat pemuda tersebut. Tapi dimana?

Pemuda mencurigakan itu akhirnya pergi dari sana. Yoongi dan Hoseok segera menghampiri loker Yoongi dan membukanya tidak sabaran.

"aku seperti pernah melihatnya, tapi dimana, ya?"

Yoongi hanya mengabaikan perkataan Hoseok, sibuk memeriksa lokernya untuk mencari apakah ada yang hilang di sana. Tetapi semuanya utuh pada tempatnya. Hanya saja yang berbeda adalah sebuah surat yang tergeletak di atas buku tugas Yoongi.

Ia segera mengambilnya. Surat putih polos dengan wangi yang aneh membuat Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya. Apa maksudnya?

"ah! Aku baru ingat!" Hoseok menjetikan jarinya lalu menatap Yoongi.

"aku tidak tau namanya, dia anak kelas sebelah. Masuk klub fotografi denganmu."

Klub fotografi, ya? Sebagai ketua harusnya Yoongi tau semua wajah member klubnya. Tetapi rasanya ia baru kali ini melihat wajah pemuda itu, walaupun dari samping.

Hoseok melirik surat yang tengah digenggam Yoongi, dahinya mengerut lalu ia segera merebutnya dari tangan Yoongi.

"apa ini?" Hoseok membolak-balikan surat yang terlipat rapi itu. Sampai matanya menangkap sebuah tulisan yang berada di pojok bawah suratnya.

"untuk Min Yoongi. _Shit_! Dengan bentuk hati disampingnya!"

Yoongi yang mendengar itu langsung menyambar suratnya. Hoseok tertawa kencang sambil memegangi perutnya. Yoongi mendengus dan membacanya untuk memastikan ucapan Hoseok.

'untuk Min Yoongi '

Benar-benar ada di samping namanya.

Hoseok masih tertawa. Ia hanya tidak menyangka masih ada saja orang yang memberi surat cinta di jaman yang modern seperti ini. Kuno sekali, pikirnya.

"surat cinta, ya? Ternyata sahabatku yang satu ini memikat banyak hati." Yoongi menyikut perut Hoseok dan setelahnya berjalan meninggalkan Hoseok yang meringis kesakitan.

" _yak_! Min Yoongi!"

.

.

.

.

Dengan handuk bertenger di atas rambutnya yang basah, Yoongi mendudukkan dirinya di meja belajarnya. Membuka tasnya untuk mengambil surat yang ditemukan di dalam loker miliknya.

Hoseok bilang, pemuda itu berada di kelas sebelah? Berarti mereka satu angkatan. Yoongi jadi menyesali dirinya yang sangat cuek terhadap sekelilingnya. Ditambah pemuda ini satu klub fotografi dengannya, harusnya tadi Yoongi mengenali pemuda tersebut.

Dengan helaan nafas panjang, Yoongi membuka lipatan keras itu yang sebelumnya membentuk segitiga.

Tapi dering ponselnya membuat Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya. Dengan segera ia mengambil ponselnya dan mendapati nomor tidak dikenal menelponnya.

Yoongi tidak mau repot-repot untuk bingung, jadi ia langsung mengangkatnya.

"halo?"

" _hyung, kau baik-baik saja?_ "

Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya, merasa sangat mengenal suara ini. "Jeon Jungkook?"

" _ya, ini aku. Jangan bilang kau tidak menyimpan nomorku?_ "

Yoongi mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. Mengabaikan pertanyaan Jungkook. "apa maksudnya dengan baik-baik saja?"

" _kau tahu, dua anak aneh itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Di kelas mereka selalu menanyakan tentang dirimu. Ditambah mereka juga selalu mengekorimu disekolah. Aku hanya takut terjadi sesuatu denganmu, hyung._ "

Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dengan mulutnya yang terbuka sedikit. Sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan manis Jungkook. Tetapi setelahnya Yoongi kembali menutup bibirnya dan berdehem.

"ya, mereka memang menyebalkan. Tapi mereka cukup tau diri untuk tidak terlalu mendekatiku."

Jungkook terkekeh disebrang sana, dan sialnya Yoongi menyukai suara tawa kecilnya itu. " _jangan kaget, hyung, tapi aku tidak mau membagimu dengan yang lain._ "

Ponsel Yoongi langsung merosot dari genggaman tangannya, terbentur diatas meja belajarnya lumayan keras. Matanya kembali mengerjapkan dan pipinya memanas.

Apa maksudnya tidak mau membagi? Sialan, lagi pula kenapa juga jantung Yoongi berdetak dengan kencang.

Setelah berhasil mengontrol pipinya dan juga jantungnya, Yoongi kembali mengambil ponselnya dan menempelkan ditelinga.

" _ㅡ_ _hyung? Kau masih disana?_ "

"ugh, iya aku masih di sini dan aku mau tidur!"

" _kau tidak mendengarkanku, ya?_ "

"mendengarkan apa?"

Jungkook menghela nafasnya. " _aku menyalahkan dirimu karena kau terlalu banyak memikat hati orang lain. Dan kuharap musuhku tidak bertambah lagi._ "

"Jeon Jungkook sialan! Aku tutup teleponya!"

Yoongi benar-benar memutuskan sambungan teleponnya begitu saja. Ia segera berlari kearah ranjangnya, tidak lupa melemparkan handuk kecil yang sebelumnya bertenger di kepalanya.

Yoongi menghempaskan dirinya disana, mengambil bantal untuk menutupi wajah memerahnya. Yoongi berteriak disana dan berguling kekiri dan kekanan masih dengan teriakan yang tertahan bantalnya.

"Jeon Jungkoon sialan!"

Yoongi lupa untuk membaca suratnya. Lupakan, ia hanya butuh mengontrol dirinya dan tidur untuk menyiapkan dirinya di hari yang melelahkan besok. Ia masih harus bekerja.

.

.

.

.

"Min Yoongi."

Yoongi yang sedang sibuk memakai kustom Kumamonya harus terhenti sejenak ketika manajernya menghampiri. Yoongi membungkuk dan melemparkan senyuman terbaiknya.

"ya, ada perlu apa _hyung-nim_?"

Manajernya tertawa pelan mendengar Yoongi memanggilnya seperti itu. Ia mengibaskan tangannya diudara.

"sudah kubilang untuk memanggilku Hyunwoo." Yoongi hanya tertawa canggung sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"langsung saja, kau tidak perlu bekerja di dalam kostum panas ini lagi."

Yoongi memegap, matanya membulat sempurna. "tidak, jangan pecat aku, _hyung-nim_! Aku harus membayar sekolah."

"hei, aku tidak bilang akan memecatmu, bukan? Yang ingin kubilang, kau sekarang bekerja di meja kasir."

"...hah?" Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya lalu setelah menyadari perkataan Hyunwoo matanya kembali membulat.

"HAH?!"

Hyunwoo tertawa melihat reaksi lucu Yoongi. "dan berarti gajimu juga akan naik." dan memberikan usapan di helai rambut Yoongi.

Yoongi memekik senang dan tanpa sadar melompat-lompat di tempatnya. Ia segera menggenggam tangan Hyunwoo dan mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali.

Hyunwoo kembali dibuat tertawa, menganggukkan kepalanya. "iya, sama-sama Yoongi-ya. Kuharap kau senang dengan berita ini."

"aku sangat senang!" Yoongi kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya. "aku akan bekerja dengan baik!"

.

.

Yoongi kembali membenarkan seragam barunya dan juga letak name-tag yang tertancap di pakaiannya. Yoongi sedikit gugup sebenarnya, ini pertama kalinya ia bekerja di balik meja kasir, biasanya ia hanya memberikan brosur kepada orang yang berlalu-lalang.

Bunyi bel yang berada di atas pintu membuat Yoongi tergelonjak kaget ditempatnya. Ia berdehem untuk memastikan suaranya dapat terdengar.

"Selamat datang! Anda yang bisa saya bantu?"

Seorang pemuda tinggi berdiri di hadapannya dengan mata melebar dan mulut menganga. Yoongi yang diberikan tatapan seperti itu jadi risih sendiri, pelanggan pertamanya yang menyebalkan.

"uh, permisi? Anda pesan apa?" Yoongi mencoba bertanya lagi dan pemuda itu dengan gugup menggaruk tengkuknya.

"bo-boleh aku bertanya padamu?"

Yoongi terdiam sebentar mendengar suara pemuda dihadapannya ini. Terdengar sangat berat, membuat Yoongi merinding.

"ya, tentu saja."

Pemuda itu untuk pertama kalinya tersenyum. Dan Yoongi terkagum melihat lesung pipi yang sangat menggemaskan muncul saat ia tersenyum.

"apa kau sudah membaca surat dariku?"

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue**_

.

.

.

.

Nyahahaha maafkan dakuh membuat tokoh baru lagi buat rebutin yungi. Cuma bedanya mereka satu angkatan ngahahaha

Ayo tebak ditebak, udah dikasih ciri cirinya tuh disana, coba kalian jawab muehehe

Dan maaf kalo moment yungi sama jekanya dikit.. Ini demi kelangsungan cerita/?

Thank you for reading, I love you all and review please?

With Love,

minyunghei


	6. Chapter 6

**That Chic Senior**

 **It's BTS fanfic | KookGa | fluff | do not plagiarism | this story copyright © by minyunghei**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"apa kau sudah membaca surat dariku?"

Yoongi terbatuk mendengar pertanyaan aneh pelanggan pertamanya ini. Ia menepuk dadanya sambil menerawang untuk mengingat-ingat soal surat tersebut.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya lalu menatap pemuda itu. "jadi," jeda sebentar. "kau yang membuka lokerku diam-diam dan menaruh surat dengan wangi aneh itu?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk semangat, tetapi seketika keningnya berkerut. "bukan wangi aneh, itu wangi aroma terapi yang selalu kubawa."

Yoongi hanya memutarkan bola matanya jengah. Kenapa juga pelanggan pertamanya ini orang yang sangat aneh.

"kau belum membacanya, ya?"

Yoongi berdecak sebal. "belum karena aku tidak mengenalmu."

Pemuda itu tampak terkejut dan Yoongi cukup tau alasannya kenapa. Tetapi beberapa saat kemudian kembali tersenyum yang menampilkan lesung pipinya dengan tangan terulur kearah Yoongi.

"aku satu klub denganmu, Park Chanyeol. Benar-benar tidak mengenalku?"

Park Chanyeol, ya? Berarti ada dua pemuda bermarga Park yang harus Yoongi jauhi sekarang. "maaf tapi ya, aku tidak mengenalmu."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung. "tidak apa, tapi kuharap kau membaca suratnya dan aku menunggu jawabanmu di ruang klub fotografi, ya!"

"huh, maksudmu?"

Chanyeol baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya, tetapi seseorang dibelakangnya sudah menepuk bahunya. Dan ketika Yoongi melihat kebalakang, antrian sudah berbaris panjang.

Sial, ini hari pertamanya bekerja dan sekarang harus melayani barisan antrian sepanjang ini. Park Chanyeol terkutuk.

Yoongi mencatat nama Chanyeol di dalam otaknya, masuk dalam daftar nama-nama orang yang menyebalkan.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa kecil diruang tengah apartemenya. Helaan nafas lega terdengar di sana. Yoongi menutupi matanya menggunakan lengannya. Mencoba untuk tertidur sebentar kerena tubuhnya sangat lelah berdiri dari pagi hingga sore dimeja kasir.

"mau kubuatkan makan?"

Yoongi tegelojak kaget ditempatnya, bahkan ia sampai mendudukkan dirinya dengan mata melebar. Setelah melihat Seokjin berdiri di belakang sofa dengan tampang tak bersalah membuat Yoongi mendengus. Tidak perlu bertanya kenapa Seokjin berada di sini.

"eum, boleh." Yoongi menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. Ia mengira Seokjin akan segera kedapur untuk membuatkannya makanan, tapi nyata tidak. Seokjin berjalan memutari sofa lalu duduk disamping Yoongi.

Sedangkan Yoongi yang merasakan hawa berbahaya disekitar Seokjin sedikit menjauhkan dirinya. Tatapan tajam Seokjin cukup menjelaskan kenapa ia berada di sini sekarang. Dan Yoongi hanya bisa menelan liurnya.

"langsung saja, kudengar kemarin kau membolos di jam pertama dan kedua?"

Seokjin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menunggu jawaban Yoongi. Dan Yoongi tidak pernah segugup ini berhadapan dengan sepupunya. Seokjin tidak pernah marah, maka dari itu Yoongi takut-takut membalas tatapannya.

Seokjin yang melihat Yoongi hanya berdiam diri membuatnya kesal. "aku harap kau bilang tidak, tapi dengan reaksimu seperti ini..." Seokjin tidak melanjutkan dan Yoongi hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya.

Seokjin menghela nafasnya. Ikut menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa. "kenapa kau melakukannya, Min Yoongi?"

Yoongi hanya memainkan jemarinya yang berada di atas pangkuannya. Tanpa membalas perkataan Seokjin.

"kau itu murid beasiswa. Mereka menerimamu karena otakmu yang cerdas itu. Mereka meringankan bebanmu dan mengharapkan preatasi yang bagus darimu. Kau tahu, Min Yoongi? Satu kesalahan saja mereka dapat mencabut beasiswamu. Aku sebagai walimu sangat kecewa mendengar berita miring ini. Dan kau beruntung berita ini tidak terdengar sampai ke kepala sekolah. Kau beruntung belum dikeluarkan."

Penjelasan panjang dari Seokjin berakhirnya dengan keheningan. Yoongi masih menunduk dalam dan memainkan jarinya. Meresapi semua perkataan Seokjin yang nyatanya benar. Yoongi hampir saja mencelakakan dirinya dan tanpa terasa matanya memanas dan bulir bening itu jatuh dari matanya.

Seokjin yang melihat bahu Yoongi yang bergetar segera melembutkan pandangannya. Ia menggeser duduknya dan membawa tubuh Yoongi kedalam pelukannya. Yoongi yang diperlakukan seperti semakin terisak, lengannya melingkar di leher Seokjin dan ia hanya membiarkan dirinya menangis.

"ma-maafkan aku, Seokjin- _hyung_.."

Seokjin mengusap punggung Yoongi dengan lembut. "berjanjilah untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi. Aku berkata seperti ini untuk kebaikanmu, Yoongi-ya."

Yoongi hanya dapat mengangguk, tidak mempercayakan suaranya untuk keluar. Seokjin menarik bahu Yoongi menjauh, menatap wajah manis sepupunya yang kini telah basah karena air matanya.

Seokjin tersenyum lembut, jemarinya menyeka air mata Yoongi. "sudah jangan menangis lagi." hanya sesegukan yang terdengar dari Yoongi.

Seokjin memajukan kepalanya untuk mendaratkan kecupan singkat di kening Yoongi. Membuat sang empu sedikit menenang karena sikapnya.

"sekarang kita makan saja. Aku yakin kau belum makan sedari tadi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin mengetukan pulpennya diatas meja kerjanya. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana dan matanya menatap kosong pada tumpukkan kertas di atas mejanya.

Sampai sebuah ketukan di pintu membuatnya tersadar. Setelah mempersilahkan orang diluar sana masuk, ia tersenyum puas melihat orang yang ditunggunya datang juga.

"duduklah, Park Chanyeol."

Yang dipanggil hanya menurut duduk dihadapan Seokjin. Chanyeol melemparkan senyuman lebarnya.

Seokjin hanya tersenyum simpul sebelum memulai perbincangannya. "aku yakin kau pasti bingung kenapa aku memanggil kemari."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, memang benar ia bingung kenapa juga Seokjin memanggilnya di saat jam pelajaran seperti ini.

Seokjin menatap Chanyeol penuh selidik. Ia meliriknya dari atas sampai bawah yang membuat Chanyeol gelisah di tempat duduknya.

"aku tahu kau menyukai Min Yoongi."

"uhukㅡ"

Chanyeol tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Ia menepuk pelan dadanya sambil menatap Seokjin dengan mata melebar sempurna.

"da-dari manaㅡ"

"kau tidak perlu tahu, aku ingin memberimu tugas."

Semalam Seokjin menginap di apartemen Yoongi. Setelah mereka menonton drama dan Yoongi tertidur di sofa, Seokjin menggendong Yoongi untuk menidurkannya di atas ranjang kamarnya. Dan ketika ia berbalik untuk keluar dari kamar Yoongi, matanya menemukan sebuah kertas yang terlipat segitiga di atas meja belajar Yoongi.

Merasa penasaran, Seokjin dengan berani membaca surat itu. Yang nyatanya surat cinta dari seorang pemuda bernama Park Chanyeol. Disana ia menuliskan bahwa dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Maka dari itu ia ikut masuk kedalam klub fotografi dan rasa sukanya bertambah saat Yoongi terpilih menjadi seorang ketua.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya. Dan jadilah sekarang Chanyeol duduk dihadapannya.

"tugas apa, Seokjin- _saem_?"

Seokjin mengetukan jarinya diatas meja. Tetap menatap Chanyeol yang masih terlihat gelisah ditempatnya.

"aku ingin kau menjaga Yoongi dari Jeon Jungkook."

.

Seokjin tentu mempunyai alasan mengapa ia berkata begitu. Ia tau Jungkooklah yang membuat Yoongi bolos dua jam perlajarannya. Membawa keatas atap sekolah yang memang dijadikan tempat untuk para siswa yang suka membolos. Seokjin hanya tidak habis pikir, awalnya ia ingin Yoongi merubah diri Jungkook untuk menjadi lebih baik. Tetapi sekarang Yoongi malah terseret dalam pergaulan Jungkook yang seenaknya.

Seokjin tidak bisa menerimanya. Hanya karena ia anak pemilik sekolah ini bukan berarti ia bisa seenaknya membawa Yoongi. Rasanya ia ingin sekali memukul anak didiknya itu.

Maka dari itu sekarang Seokjin mempercayakan semuanya kepada Chanyeol. Ia terlihat seperti orang baik-baik yang tidak suka seenaknya. Walaupun ini pertama kalinya ia bertatap langsung dengan pemuda tinggi itu, tapi Seokjin menaruh harapan besar di tangannya. Supaya Jungkook tidak lagi mendekati Yoongi dengan cara apapun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa dirinya berakhir di atap sekolah dengan Jeon Jungkook yang menidurkan kepalanya di atas pahanya. Pemuda itu dengan santainya tiduran disana dan memainkan _Piano Tiles_ yang berada di ponselnya. Mengabaikan Yoongi yang hanya bisa mendengus sebal.

"kau membuatku membolos lagi." Yoongi teringat perkataan Seokjin untuk tidak mengulanginya. Tetapi tatapan memohon dari Jungkook berhasil membuatnya mengubur janjinya dengan Seokjin.

"hanya sedang ingin berdua denganmu." Yoongi memutarkan bola matanya dan mencibir dengan pelan.

Jungkook menaruh ponselnya diatas perut, matanya menatap lurus kearah Yoongi yang sedang memalingkan wajahnya. Membuat Jungkook tersenyum ketika mendengar gerutuan Yoongi tentang acara membolos mereka ini.

" _hyung_ , sudah pernah kubilangkan bahwa dirimu ini sangat menarik?"

Yoongi langsung menurunkan pandangannya, menatap Jungkook dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "maksudmu?"

Jungkook merubah posisinya, ia duduk menyila di atas kursi dan menghadap Yoongi yang masih menatapnya bingung.

"kau itu menarik, _hyung_. Bertubuh kecil, tapi galak. Tetapi kau juga manis, sangat manis sehingga membuatku ingin menyimpanmu dan tidak pernah memperlihatkannya pada orang lain. Juga membuatku ingin memilikimu."

Yoongi tertegun mendengar penuturan Jungkook. Sedangkan Jungkook sendiri masih terduduk di sana dan tersenyum. Hanya hembusan angin hangat yang menemani mereka, sampai Yoongi dapat merasakan jantungnya terpompa lebih cepat dan wajahnya memerah.

"h-hei! Dengan maksud apa kau berkata seperti itu?!"

Jungkook mengusapkan wajahnya dengan kasar. Butuh waktu semalaman Jungkook merangkai kata-kata _cheesy_ seperti itu, perkataan yang tidak pernah ia lontarkan pada siapapun. Baru kepada Yoongi. Dan sekarang orangnya ini malah tidak mengerti.

Jungkook merasa sia-sia. Menyebalkan sekali.

"kau tidak mengerti?" Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"aku menyukaimu, kau mengerti sekarang?"

"... APA?!"

Yoongi membulatkan matanya, mulutnya juga menganga lebar yang membuat Jungkook mati-matian menahan tawanya. Ini moment penting, ia tidak boleh merusak suasana. Biarkalan Yoongi berekspresi aneh seperti itu.

"kau tidak perlu menjawabnya. Aku tau ini sangat mengejutkan."

Yoongi menutup mulutnya dan tanpa sadar ia menghela nafas yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Yoongi mengusapkan kedua pipinya yang memanas dan menamparnya pelan, berharap menghilangkan rona merah yang tidak mau hilang, tapi nyatanya pipi itu semakin bewarna merah pekat.

Jungkook tersenyum gemas melihatnya. Ia mecondongkan tubuhnya kearah Yoongi yang refleks langsung memundurkan tubuhnya. Ia menahan dada Jungkook yang semaking menghimpitnya. Dan Yoongi mengumpat di dalam hati ketika lengan Jungkook menahan pinggulnya.

Bahaya, ini posisi paling bahaya.

"tetapi aku bertaruh, di dalam hatimu yang paling dalam, kau juga menyukaiku."

Jungkook berucap rendah di depan bibir Yoongi yang mengantup rapat. Hembusan nafas hangat Jungkook membuat Yoongi menutup rapat matanya. Ia tidak bisa berlama-lama menatap mata Jungkook yang memincing tajam kedalam matanya. Bisa berbahaya untuk jantungnya yang belum beres terpompa cepat.

"y- _yak_! Menjauh sana!" Yoongi berucap masih dengan mata yang tertutup rapat. Ia mengepalkan kesua tangannya yang masih menahan dada Jungkook, inginnya memukul bocah ini, tetapi kekuatan Yoongi hilang entah kemana.

Jungkook menahan tawanya. Ia menatap kebawah, kearah bibir Yoongi yang bergetar. Dan tanpa sadar Jungkook merasa tertarik untuk mencicipinya. Hanya satu kecupan singkat tidak terasa sakit bukan?

Maka Jungkook memajukan wajahnya lebih dekat dan lebih dekat. Mempersempit jarak yang tercipta dengan masih terus memandang bibir tipis milik Yoongi yang terlihat sangat manis.

Jungkook tersenyum dan menutup matanya. Tinggal memajukan sedikit lagi wajahnya dan ia akanㅡ

"mau melakukan pelecehan disini?"

.

Yoongi yang paling pertama membuka matanya dan mendorong kuat dada Jungkook. Sedangkan yang di dorong hanya bisa meringis kesal. Ia menoleh kesamping dimana sumber suara yang cukup familiar terdengar.

Dan apa yang dilihatnya hanya dua ekor monyet yang selalu mengintainya dimanapun jika ia bersama Yoongi.

"huh, untung saja aku segera menghentikanya. Kalau tidak kau sidah habis dilecehkan oleh bocah ini, _hyung_."

Jungkook hanya mendengus sebal mendengar penuturan anak monyet yang memiliki senyuman kotak itu. Dirinya mengutuk di dalam hati ketika waktu berduaan dengan Yoongi harus berakhir dengan kedatangan dua tamu tidak diundang.

"aku akan selalu ada disisimu, Yoongi- _hyung_! Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Yoongi hanya menatap Jimin datar yang tengah menepuk dadanya, seakan bangga dengan dirinya setelah berkata seperti itu.

"aku bukan anak kecil yang harus selalu ditemani kemana-mana." Yoongi mendengus dan berusaha mengabaikan Taehyung yang tengah merangkulnya.

"aw, _hyung_. Kau tidak seru. Kami hanya ingin menjagamu dari bocah mesum ini." Taehyung menunjuk Jungkook menggunakan dagunya.

Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jungkook, yang juga tengah menatapnya. Kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu terulang kembali diotaknya dan Yoongi segera memalingkan wajahnya saat dirasakan kedua pipinya memunculkan rona merah yang bahkan menjalar sampai ketelinganya.

" _tetapi aku bertaruh, di dalam hatimu yang paling dalam, kau juga menyukaiku._ "

Perkataan itu terlintas di otaknya. Dan Yoongi tidak bisa memugkiri bahwa perkataan Jungkook itu benar.

Yoongi juga menyukainya.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menghela nafas lega ketika mendengar bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Ia dengan gerakan lembat memasukan semua buku dan alat tulisnya kedalam tas. Menunggu kelasnya sepi baru pulang kerumah.

Namjoon dan Hoseok juga sudah berpamitan padanya. Hoseok dengan baik hati menawarkan tumpangan, tetapi Yoongi menolak. Ia ingin berjalan saja dari sini.

Yoongi menyampirkan tasnya di punggung. Berjalan pelan keluar kelas dengan ponsel ditangannya.

"halo, Yoongi~"

Yoongi berjengit kaget ketika suara berat memasuki telinganya. Ia menaikkan pandangannya dan menemukan Chanyeol tengah tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

"eum, hai?" Yoongi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bau aneh yang Chanyeol maksud aroma terapi kembali tercium dan Yoongi tidak menyukainya.

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul. "aku antarkan kau pulang, ya?"

Yoongi memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku celana. Lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "tidak usah. Aku bisa naik bis."

Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya. Terdiam sesaat sebelum tangannya meraih lengan Yoongi dan menariknya mendekat. Yoongi melebarkan matanya kaget karena tarikan Chanyeol yang terbilang kasar itu membuatnya menubruk tepat di dada Chanyeol. Parahnya lagi, sebelah lengan Chanyeol dengan seenaknya melingkar erat di pinggang Yoongi. Memaksanya semakin merapat.

"apa-apaan?! Lepaskan aku!" Yoongi Mendorong kuat bahu Chanyeol untuk membuatnya melepaskan pelukannya. Bahkan Yoongi sampai memukul bahunya dengan keras. Tetapi pemuda tinggi ini sama sekali tidak mengubrisnya.

"kubilang lepaskan aku!"

Pukulan Yoongi terhenti diudara ketika tangan Chanyeol menahanya. Yoongi mendongak untuk menatap Chanyeol yang tersenyum miring dihadapannya.

"kenapa memukulku? Apa kau malu kupeluk di depan umum, sayang?"

Yoongi membelalakan matanya. Apa-apaan dengan kata 'sayang' yang terdengar menjijikan itu. Dan perubahan wajah Chanyeol membuat Yoongi merasakan hawa berbahaya disekitarnya.

"sialan," Yoongi mengumpat pelan, dan Chanyeol yang mendengar itu mencengkram pinggang Yoongi yang membuatnya memekik kesakitan.

"jaga ucapanmu. Kau tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu disini, sayang."

Yoongi menggeram tertahan. Ia ingim sekali melayangkan tinju diwajah Chanyeol. Tetapi disaat ia melihat pandangan Chanyeol yang menatap lurus kedepan, membuat Yoongi mengerut bingung. Ditambah pemuda ini tengah menyeringai yang dipenuhi dengan rasa kemenangan.

Maka Yoongi menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang, mengikuti arah pandangan Chanyeol.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Yoongi disaat ia menemukan Jungkook yang tengah menatapnya bersama Chanyeol dengan mata memincing tajam. Juga dengan kedua tangan mengepal.

"Jungkook-ah.."

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue**_

.

.

.

.

.

Drama banget ya -_-

UDAH KETEBAK YA PEMUDA TINGGI BERSUARA BESAR JUGA LESUNG PIPI SIAPA DISINI WKWK

Yang jawab chanyeol cuma tiga orang doang xD

Ide buat cerita ini lagi lancar banget astagaa, kalo unpredictable future malah bingung sampe bikin pusing *curhatsession

FYI, kayanya 95z akan menghilang beberapa chapie kedepan. Dan lebih fokus ke jeka sama peceye wks

Tapi tenang aja! Mereka kebagian yungi ko *slaps

Thank you for reading. I love you all and review please?

With Love,

minyunghei


	7. Chapter 7

**That Chic Senior**

 **It's BTS fanfic | KookGa | fluff | do not plagiarism | this story copyright © by minyunghei**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi merasakan canggung yang sangat ekstrim diantara dua orang pemuda yang tengah saling menatap satu sama lain. Yoongi sudah lepas dari pelukan mematikan Park Chanyeol dan sekarang berdiri diantara mereka berdua.

Tetapi kemudian Yoongi berpikir, ia seperti ada di dalam drama yang tengah diperebutkan oleh dua orang tampan.

Hm, menarik. Yoongi suka konsep ini.

Lamunan singkat Yoongi buyar ketika lengannya ditarik Jungkook agar mendekat kearahnya.

"maaf _sunbae-nim_ , aku yang mengantarnya pulang." diiringi dengan senyuman yang terlihat sangat dipaksakan.

Jungkook sudah siap pergi meninggalkan pemuda tinggi itu kalau saja sebelah lengan Yoongi yang bebas tidak digenggam juga oleh Chanyeol.

Yoongi memutarkan bola mata. Sekarang apa? Ia benar-benar seperti tokoh utama di dalam drama. Dan Yoongi berekspetasi kedua pemuda ini akan menarik-narik lengannya sampai putus.

"ah sayang sekali, tetapi kurasa Yoongi tidak aman bersamamu." Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya, melempar senyuman menantang kearah Jungkook.

Tanpa sadar Jungkook makin kuat mencengkram lengan Yoongi dan pemiliknya menatap Jungkook dengan mata membulat dan bibir yang menggumamkan 'sakit, bodoh.'

Yoongi dibuat terkaget ketika lengan sebelah kirinya ditarik paksa oleh Jungkook yang menyebabkan lengan lainnya terbebas dari genggaman Chanyeol.

"aku tidak peduli," Jungkook menatap Yoongi, dengan tatapan tegasnya.

"kita pulang." dan secara sepihak memutuskan seenaknya. Tipikal Jungkook.

Yoongi bahkan tidak diperbolehkan untuk menjawab, Jungkook langsung menarik lengannya. Yoongi menatap Chanyeol sebentar dan pemuda itu hanya terdiam di sana

.

"aku merasakan aura berbahaya saat kau bersamanya, _hyung_."

Yoongi meniup helaian poninya yang terjuntai. Tangannya dengan malas mengambil helm yang disodorkan Jungkook dan memakainya. Menaiki jok belakang tanpa mau banyak bicara, sedangkan Jungkook sendiri sedari tadi tidak berhenti mengoceh tentang bagaimana bahayanya berdekatan dengan orang tinggi itu.

"lagipula kenapa kau mau dipeluk dengannya?" Jungkook bertanya seraya menyalakan mesin motornya.

"Park Chanyeol itu yang memaksaku. Kau pikir aku tipe orang yang sembarangan memeluk orang lain yang bahkan baru dikenalnya kemarin?" Yoongi mendengus, entah kenapa _mood_ -nya jadi tidak bersahabat semenjak kejadian itu. Diperburuk lagi dengan Jungkook yang terus membahasnya.

Membuat Yoongi memukul helm Jungkook dengan kencang yang membuat sang empu memekik kesakitan.

Untungnya saja mereka masih selamat.

.

.

"serius, _hyung_. Kau mengenalnya dimana?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Yoongi menghela nafas jengah. Rasanya hari ini Jungkook membuatnya terlalu banyak menghela nafas ketimbang menghirup oksigen. Yoongi membuka helmnya lalu menyerahkannya kepada Jungkook.

"bukan urusanmu, pulang sana."

Dan tentu saja lengannya ditahan Jungkook bahkan disaat Yoongi baru saja membalikan tubuhnya. Dengan erangan kesal, Yoongi menghadap Jungkook dan melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"apa lagi?!" Yoongi berujar ketus yang membuat Jungkook tertawa pelan. Dan Yoongi sangat menahan tangannya agar ia tidak kelepasan memukul kepala Jungkook, atau wajah tampannya juga boleh.

Jungkook menarik lengan Yoongi dengan sedikit paksaan, membuat yang lebih kecil terhuyung kedepan dan wajah manisnya tertubruk dengan dada bidang Jungkook.

"uffm, sialan.." Yoongi baru ingin melepaskan dirinya dari Jungkook, tetapi pemuda itu sudah mengunci pergerakannya di dalam dekapan hangat.

Dan Yoongi tidak mau berbohong, pelukan Jungkook menjadi salah satu favoritnya. Tapi namanya Min Yoongi sudah pasti tidak mau mengaku dengan lancang.

"lepaskan aku, _brat_." Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. Tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sampai ketika Jungkook mencium sesuatu yang janggal dari tubuh Yoongi. "uh, apa ini bau aroma terapi?"

Ah, sudah pasti pemuda Park itu menyebarkan wangi tidak mengenakan ini.

"jaman sekarang siapa yang menggunakan aroma terapi? Kuno sekali." Jungkook mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung celananya, botol kecil yang Yoongi asumsikan adalah parfum miliknya.

Oh, jangan bilangㅡ

"aku akan menghilangkannya!"

ㅡ bagus sekali, sekarang tubuhnya 'bau' Jungkook.

Yoongi mendesis sebal, ia ingin segera meninggalkan Jungkook dan bergelung di dalam selimut hangatnya. Kalau saja orang ini tidak masih memeluk tubuhnya.

Jungkook menyerukan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Yoongi, yang membuat sang empu memekik kaget. "sialan, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Jungkook hanya bergumam rendah, menyamankan posisinya. Tangannya dengan jahil menyusuri punggung Yoongi. Dan berhenti pada salah satu bongkahan pipi bokong Yoongi dan ㅡ

"salam perpisahanku."

ㅡ menepuk-nepuk bokong Yoongi dengan pelan juga kecupan kilat di pipinya.

Yoongi baru tersadar dengan perbuatan Jungkook tepat saat pemuda itu menghilang di balik tikungan jalan. Dan wajah Yoongi meledak memerah saat itu juga. Ia menepuk pipinya lumayan keras sambil masuk kedalam apartemennya. Tidak lupa menyumpahi Jungkook disetiap langkahnya.

Bocah itu sangat berani. Yoongi harus waspada jika berada di sekitarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tepat saat Jungkook berbelok di tikungan, ia melihat sosok familiar yang tengah berjalan kearahnya (bukan kearahnya sebenarnya, hanya kebetulan saja). Jungkook buru-buru membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan, mengetahui bahwa sosok tersebut adalah Kim Seokjin, gurunya.

Seokjin juga cukup terkejut menemui Jungkook di sini. Dan ia asumsikan bahwa Jungkook baru saja meninggalkan apartemen Yoongi. Dan entah kenapa pemikirannya itu membuat Seokjin teringat kejadian yang telah Jungkook lakukan kepada adik sepupunya.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Jungkook-ah?"

"aku baru saja mengantar Yoongi- _sunbae_ pulang."

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya. "oh?" ia menyenderkan punggunya pada dinding terdekat dan menatap Jungkook jengah.

"kumohon, jangan dekati Yoongi lagi."

Jungkook ikut mengerutkan dahinya. "huh? Kenapa?" dan jelas terdengar suaranya sangat tidak bersahabat.

Seokjin kembali menegakkan punggungnya, menatap nyalang kearah Jungkook. "awalnya aku ingin Yoongi memperbaiki sikap burukmu itu. Tetapi kau malah ikut menariknya kedalam kehidupanmu yang seenaknya itu."

"aku tidak ingin kau membuat Yoongi sepertimu, dia anak yang baik."

Jungkook mendesis pelan. Kenapa semua orang selalu berpandangan buruk padanya? Memangnya seburuk apa ia dimata orang-orang berpikiran dangkal itu? Senakal apa dia? Jungkook sudah muak dengan perbincangan ini, ia terlalu sering disuguhi penuturan yang menyangkut tentang kepribadian buruknya.

"tapi, terima kasih kau sudah mengantarnya pulang dengan selamat." Seokjin memberikan senyuman tipis sebelum melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

Sedangkan Jungkook mulai mengusak rambutnya jengah. Menjauh dari Yoongi katanya? Tidak akan.

Karena seorang Jeon Jungkook adalah tipikal remaja yang harus mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Dan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama sama sekali tidak Jungkook sesali karena yang menarik perhatiannya adalah Min Yoongi.

Min Yoongi yang juga jatuh dalam pesonanya. Jadi, untuk apa ia menjauh kalau mereka saling menarik satu sama lain?

Malah dengan perkataan dari gurunya tadi, Jungkook akan semakin gencar berada di sisi Yoongi. Ia tidak akan terpengaruh pada ancaman apa pun.

Dan Jungkook tersenyum dengan pemikirannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang hari sabtu, tapi Yoongi masih harus disibukan dengan kegiatan klub fotografinya. Dan sebagai ketua tidak mungkin Yoongi membolos hanya untuk kembali menindih ranjangnya (walaupun hal itu terlintas di otaknya).

Yoongi mengambil kameranya, meniup lensanya lalu mengelapnya menggunakan sapu tangan yang baru saja Yoongi ambil dari cucian bersihnya. Setelah itu ia menggalungkannya di leher dan menyambar tas punggungnya untuk segera pergi dari apartemen kecilnya.

Cuaca yang hangat membuat Yoongi menarik nafas senang. Ia paling suka pagi hangat dengan angin lembut yang menyapu wajahnya. Terasa sangat menyejukkan. Dengan langkah kaki yang ringan, Yoongi mengambil kameranya lalu memotret pemandangan langit yang kebetulan sangat indah.

"astaga, kuharap setiap pagi akan seperti ini." Yoongi ingin berteriak ketika melihat hasil gambarnya yang terlihat sangat sempurna. Di dalam hati ia membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

Sampai ketika, "Kumamon!" suara itu masuk kedalam indera pendengaran Yoongi.

Kerutan tidak suka terlihat di pelipisnya. Inginnya Yoongi segera berlari meninggalkan pemilik suara berat yang sudah pasti Kim Taehyung pemiliknya.

Tetapi tentu saja pergerakan Yoongi lebih lambat dari Taehyung, pemuda itu sudah melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Yoongi. Dan tentu saja Yoongi dibuat mendengus kesal dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

"halo, Yoongi- _hyung_! Mau kemana?"

Yoongi menoleh kearah Taehyung dan ia baru menyadari bahwa teman yang satunya lagi hilang entah kemana. "Jimin mana?"

Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar Yoongi mencari teman pendeknya itu. "aku sudah ada disini kenapa mencari Jimin? Huh,"

"karena aku selalu melihat kalian berdua. Itu saja."

Taehyung memangut-mangut, jemari panjangnya bermain di sekitar kerah kemeja Yoongi. "aku dengar kemarin kau terlibat masalah dengan Chanyeol- _sunbae_ , ya?"

Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya hanya untuk menoleh kearah Taehyung. Dan yang ia lakukan selanjutnya adalah mendorong kepala Taehyung menjauh karena bocah itu dengan sengaja memajukan wajahnya disaat Yoongi menoleh.

"apa maksudmu terlibat masalah? Dia yang mencari masalah denganku."

"oh, begitu." Taehyung bergumam, seperti sedang berpikir. "Chanyeol- _sunbae_ itu tipikal orang yang terlihat polos, tetapi diam-diam seorang _psycho_ , ya."

"apㅡ"

"maksudku, kau harus berhati-hati dengannya, hyung. Hati kecilku mengatakan dia orang yang berbahaya."

Yoongi ingin tertawa mendengarnya. Tapi sepertinya yang dikatan Taehyung ada benarnya juga. Jungkook pun kemarin mengatakan hal yang sama, untuk berhati-hati didekat pemuda tinggi itu; aura bahayanya terlalu ketara katanya.

Dan Yoongi memegap ketika menyadari kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol masuk kedalam klub yang sama dengannya.

Bagus sekali.

" _hyung_?"

Yoongi segera menoleh kearah Taehyung lagi. Dan ia baru menyadari bahwa mereka sudah berjalan sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. Juga Yoongi baru menyadari bahwa Taehyung memakai pakaian lengkap untuk bermain futsal.

"menjauh sana, klub futsal akan dimulai sebentar lagi."

Taehyung hanya terkekeh lalu melepaskan rangkulannya dari bahu Yoongi. "kalau mau pulang bersamaku bilang saja, _hyung_! Kau bisa menghampiriku di lapangan."

"cerewet." Taehyung jadi gemas sendiri, melihat Yoongi yang berusaha terlihat galak memang sangat menggemaskan.

"oke! Aku duluan, _hyung_!"

Dan bukan Kim Taehyung namanya jika ia tidak merecoki Yoongi lagi dan lagi. Ia menarik kepala Yoongi mendekat dan mendaratkan kecupan singkat di pelipis Yoongi.

Bocah Kim itu segera pergi menjauh dengan tawa menggema ketika melihat Yoongi yang mengepalkan tangannya.

"siㅡ" Yoongi menghela nafasnya.

"SIALAAAN"

.

.

.

.

.

"eh? Tidak boleh masuk?"

Guru yang membimbing kegiatan klub fotografi itu mengangguk, melihat jam tangannya dan Yoongi malah berpikir ia terlambat.

"aku tidak terlambat, _saem_."

Gurunya yang bermarga Ahn itu tertawa pelan. "bukan-bukan, ini bukan masalah kau terlambat atau tidaknya. Kau itu sudah memasuki tahun terakhir, kau seharusnya tidak ikut kegiatan klub lagi dan lebih fokus belajar."

Yoongi baru sadar jika perkataan gurunya benar. Ia melupakan fakta bahwa dirinya telah memasuki tahun terakhir dan harusnya ia lebih fokus belajar. Yoongi menggaruk tengkuknya lalu mencoba mengintip kedalam ruang klub yang sudah banyak didatangi oleh murid yang lain.

"uh, hari ini saja untuk terakhir kalinya aku ingin memotret sesuatu atau belajar sesuatu atau apapun itu. Sebagai ketua aku harus mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirku sebelum benar-benar keluar 'kan?"

Ucapan Yoongi hanya dibalas tawa renyah dari gurunya. Membuat Yoongi mendengus diam-diam dan menunggu untuk pria paruh baya itu berhenti menertawakan dirinya (atau perkataannya? Entahlah).

"kau bisa melakukannya lain hari. Sekarang kau pulang saja atau belajar di perpustakaan? Itu terdengar bagusㅡ oh, datang juga kau."

Yoongi yang menyadari bahwa pria dihadapannya memasukan orang ketiga kedalam pembacaraannya menoleh kebelakang. Dan Yoongi mengerang ketika mendapati Park Chanyeol berdiri dibelakangnya dengan senyuman penuh.

Cih, Yoongi merasa muak melihat senyuman itu.

"ada apa, _saem_? Kenapa Yoongi tidak masuk?" Yoongi rasanya mau memuntahkan semua sarapan paginya yang telah masuk keperut ketika mendengar suara Chanyeol. Entah kenapa.

"kau juga Chanyeol, kalian berdua anak angkatan terakhir yang akan mengerjakan ujian nasional. Tidak usah mengurus klub lagi, kalian belajar saja."

Chanyeol seperti mendapat pencerahan ketika mendengar penuturan guru pembimbingnya. Setelah mereka ditinggal berdua di luar ruangan klub, Yoongi mendengus dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari serangga penganggu yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sampingnya.

"daripada belajar, bagaimana kalau kita pergi saja? Aku ingin membawamu kesuatu tempat."

Kerutan di dahi Yoongi malah membuat senyuman Chanyeol semakin merekah. Dan melihat Yoongi yang sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari membuatnya dengan segera menarik lengan Yoongi untuk tidak membuatnya kabur.

"apa-apaan?! Kau ada masalah apa denganku, hah?!" Yoongi berteriak kesal dan ia sangat ingin melayangkan tinjunya di wajah menyebalkan itu.

Dan si menyebalkan Chanyeol hanya terkekeh. "astaga, aku menanyakan baik-baik dan kau meneriakiku?"

Yoongi dapat merasakan aura berbahaya mengelilinginya. Apalagi ketika Chanyeol semakin mendekat kearahnya dan mencengkram lengannya makin kuat juga.

Yoongi meringis. Sial, harusnya ia tidur saja dirumah hari ini.

"bagaimana? Hanya sebentar sajaㅡ AUW!"

Yoongi tentu tidak akan membiarkan kakinya diam saja. Maka kakinya dengan senang hati bergerak untuk menendang kencang di selangkangan Chanyeol, tepat di titik itu.

" _straight to the ball, bitch_." Yoongi tersenyum manis saat pegangan tangan Chanyeol mengendur dan ia menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melarikan diri dari pemuda berbahaya ini.

Yoongi berlari semakin kencang ketika ia mendengar langkah kaki lain dari belakangnya. Sudah pasti itu Park Chanyeol dan Yoongi tidak mau repot-repot berurusan lagi dengannya.

Ketika Yoongi berbelok di tikungan, dirinya hampir menabrak sebuah punggung kalau saja ia tidak refleks menghentikan langkahnya. Dan seorang pemuda di hadapannya menoleh kebelakang ketika mendengar suara deru nafas orang lain terputus-putus dibelakangnya.

"Yoongi- _hyung_? Sedang apa?"

Yoongi menghela napas panjang dan ia menarik pemuda itu untuk memasuki kelas kosong yang kebutulan berada di dekatnya. Dan Yoongi bersyukur Jimin tidak keberatan untuk menutup mulutnya agar tidak berisik disaat mereka sedang mengumpat.

"sedang apaㅡ"

"sst! Diamlah!"

Yoongi membekap mulut Jimin menggunakan sebelah tangannya. Nyatanya Jimin sendiri terlihat berbinar menatap tangan putih Yoongi melekat disekitar daerah mulutnya. Wangi khas Yoongi tercium dari sana yang membuat Jimin malah betah di posisi tidak mengenakan seperti itu.

Yoongi menempelkan telinganya pada pintu kelas, berdoa di dalam hati semoga saja Chanyeol tidak menemukannya di sini.

Dan setelah ia tidak mendengar suara apapun dari luar sana, Yoongi menghela nafas lega. Menjauhkan tangannya dari mulut Jimin, dan pemuda itu malah makin mendekatkan wajahnya agar tidak menjauh dari tangan Yoongi.

"menjauh bocah!" maka tangan Yoongi dengan senang hati mendorong kepala Jimin menjauh dan tak lupa menoyornya.

"aduh~" Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengelus kepala malangnya. "tadi menarikku, sekarang memintaku menjauh. Maumu apa Yoongi- _hyung_?"

Yoongi memberikan tatapan tidak suka. Berlebihan sekali bocah ini, tipikal anak muda jaman sekarang. Yoongi jadi ingin memberikan toyoran lagi dikepala itu. Tapi lebih dari itu, ia akhirnya bisa bernafas lega dan memerosotkan tubuhnya di lantai.

"kau masuk klub marathon, _hyung_?"

Jimin ikut mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Yoongi dan Yoongi sendiri memutarkan bola matanya jengah mendengar pertanyaan tidak jelas itu.

"aku kabur dari monster jahat,"

"hah? Disekolah kita ada monster?! Hiiih,"

Yoongi kembali menatap tidak suka kearah Jimin. Kenapa juga ia harus terjebak di kelas kosong bersama kembaran Taehyung ini. Astaga.

"ya, Park Chanyeol namanya."

Jimin membuat suara aneh seperti tersedak yang dibuat-buat. Ia menepuk dadanya saat dirinya malah tersedak sungguhan dan Yoongi tidak terlalu peduli, ia hanya diam memperhatikan.

"Park Chanyeol?! Park Chanyeol yang tingginya 183 dan mempunyai lesung pipi itu?!"

"ya," Yoongi merasakan sesuatu yang janggal dan ia mencodongkan tubuhnya kearah Jimin untuk memberikan tatapan menyelidik. "kau seperti mengenalnya."

" _heol_ ," Jimin mengusak rambutnya.

"aku baru tau sepupuku juga sekolah disini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue**_

.

.

.

.

.

Halo, tolong baca sampe bawah, ada info penting '-'

Iya tau ini udah lama banget ga diupdate, aku tau ko.. Tau :"(

Aku takut udah pada lupa sama jalan ceritanya :( trus kayanya chapie ini ngebosenin ya? Huhuhuhu ;-;

Dan tolong anggep chanyeol ini seumuran sama yungi ya ;)

Tapi makasih untuk kalian yang masih menunggu ff ini :") seneng deh liat orang orang pada follow sama favourit ff jelek ini aww :*

Tapi jangan lupa direview yaa~ huahahahaha

Oh iya, aku juga mau ngadain event untuk menjelang ulang tahun kesayangan (re: yungi) yang bertanggal 9 maret.

Acaranya sih cuma contest nulis ff bertema bebas dengan pair yungi x bangtan saja, aku tidak menerima yang lain :3

Pemenangnya akan mendapatkan pulsa dengan nominal yang masih dirahasiakan hihihi, hadiah ini sukarelawan dari kaka **jung** yang baik hati ;*

Bagi yang berminat tolong konfrim ke line aku ya, siapa aja bisa ikut nanti rulesnya aku kasih tau disana ;) untuk id line cek bio yaa~

Makasiiih~

Nb: Unpredictable Future is coming soon! Please be patient with me guys :)

 _ **\- minyunghei**_


	8. Chapter 8

**That Chic Senior**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"sepupu?"

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. Lalu ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan pandangan was-was; seakan memastikan tidak ada yang melihatnya. Yoongi mendengus, karena ya Tuhan, hanya ada mereka berdua di kelas kosong ini.

Jimin lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Yoongi. "Chanyeol- _hyung_ itu aneh." Dan berbisik dengan pelan.

Yoongi mengernyit. Walaupun apa yang dikatakan Jimin ada benarnya juga; pemuda itu sangat aneh. "maksudnya?"

Jimin mengusap dagunya dengan kepala memangut-mangut. "sekalinya ia menginginkan sesuatu, maka dia harus mendapatkannya sampai berhasil."

"dan itu berarti termasuk dengan seseorang yang disukainya juga."

Yoongi tanpa sadar meneguk liurnya. Park Jimin sialan ini dengan entengnnya berkata semacam itu seperti ia tau kondisi Yoongi sekarang. Dan parahnya lagi, sepupu yang juga sama sialanya itu 'kan sudah memberitahunya bahwa ia menyukai Yoongi. Habislah hidupnya. Mungkin sekarang Yoongi akan lebih terlihat seperti buronan yang takut ditangkap polisi.

Yoongi berdiri dengan tiba-tiba, membuat Jimin disebelahnya hampir terjungkal kebelakang karena kaget. "bilang pada sepupumu untuk bersikap normal sedikit!" dan dengan begitu, Yoongi langsung meninggalkan Jimin tanpa mengindahkan panggilan nyaringnya.

Yoongi berjalan di koridor sekolah yang sudah cukup sepi itu dengan hati-hati. Matanya tanpa henti menatap sekelilinya, antisipasi kalau-kalau ada serangga pengganggu yang menghampirinya.

Dan Yoongi bernafas lega kemudian ketika ia melihat Seokjin baru saja keluar dari ruang guru dengan baju santainya. Ia berlari menghampiri sepupunya itu dengan tergesa.

"Seokjin- _hyung!_ "

Dan langsung menubruknya dengan sebuah pelukan .

Seokjin meringis sakit, pasalnya punggung malangnya yang sama sekali tidak bersalah ini menabrak dinding dengan keras. Salahkan Min Yoongi. Tangan Seokjin mendorong pelan bahu Yoongi untuk menjauh dari tubuhnya. Kembali meringis ketika tulang punggungnya menghasilkan sebuah bunyi retakan pelan.

"apa-apaan kau ini? Punggungku sakit."

Yoongi hanya terkekeh pelan dan membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan sopan. "maafkan aku, _hyung-nim._ "

Seokjin berdecak, lalu menatap Yoongi dengan kening berkerut. "kau sudah tidak boleh mengikuti kegiatan klub 'kan? Kenapa ada di sini?"

Seperti mendapat pencerahan, Yoongi langsung menarik lengan Seokjin untuk membawanya pergi ke are sekolah yang menurut Yoongi sudah tidak aman lagi. Mengingat Park Chanyeol bisa muncul kapan saja seperti hantu. Yoongi menarik Seokjin ke area perkiran.

"kau bawa mobil 'kan? Antar aku pulang sekarang!"

Seokjin semakin dibuat bingung saja dengan kelakuan sepupunya ini. Inginnya ia berkomentar tapi melihat Yoongi yang tidak seperti biasanya membuat Seokjin bungkam untuk sementara waktu. Ia bisa menanyakannya nanti saat mereka sudah berada di mobil.

.

.

.

Yoongi bilang ia lapar, jadi Seokjin membawanya ke tempat makan cepat saji yang sering mereka datangi dulu. Dengan mulut yang penuh dengan kunyahan hamburger, Yoongi berbicara mengenai harinya pada Seokjin. Tentu saja Yoongi tidak menceritakan tentang si serangga penganggu itu. Seokjin kadang suka berlebihan dan Yoongi tidak menyukainya.

"... Ahn- _saem_ malah menyuruhku belajar, padahal aku masih mau berada di klub, menyebalkan sekali si tua itu."

Seokjin tertawa pelan, membawa tissue untuk mengusapkan rempah makanan yang berada di sekitar mulut Yoongi. "kau memang harus belajar , Yoongi-ya. Sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan."

Yoongi menelan kunyahannya terlebih dahulu sebelum mendengus tidak suka. Matanya menerawang kearah langit-langit. Sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi alumni dari sekolahnya itu. Dan memikirkannya membuat Yoongi senang entah kenapa. Ia bisa terbebas dari pelajaran yang selalu menyiksanya setiap harinya. Ia bisa mencapai cita-citannya menjadi photograper profesional atau mungkin seorang musisi.

Berbicara tentang kelulusannya, entah kenapa wajah Jungkook terpampang indah di dalam kepalanya. Membuat Yoongi hampir tersedar karena ya ampun; kenapa ia tiba-tiba merasa rindu dengan bocah itu?

Pasti dirinya sudah gila.

Gila karena Jeon Jungkook. Si bocah sialan kelebihan hormon yang sayangnya sangat tampan dan sangat ia cintai.

 _Heol_ ,

"uh _, hyung_?"

"hm?"

"aku, mungkin.. menyukai seseorang."

.

.

.

Seokjin terus berceloteh tentang siapa gerangan yang disukai oleh sepupu kesayangannya ini. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Yoongi hanya bisa berdecak dan berkata pada Seokjin untuk tidak berbicara selagi mengemudi. Tetapi memang kepala batu, Seokjin terus menerus bertanya siapa orang itu. Siapa orang beruntung itu yang berhasil menahklukan hati dingin Min Yoongi. Dan Yoongi sudah melemparkan pukulan di pelipis Seokjin karena ia tidak mau berhenti mengoceh.

Sesampainya di apartemen Yoongi, Seokjin memaksa untuk menginap tetapi Yoongi dengan cekatan lebih dulu menutup pintu tepat di depan wajah tampannya. Berteriak dari daloam agar Seokjin berhati-hati di perjalanan pulang.

"tsk, anak ini." Selanjutnya hanya helaan nafas yang terdengar. Seokjin dengan langkah lelah menjauhi apartemen Yoongi seraya meronggoh saku celananya.

Mengambil ponsel untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Yoongi menyukai Jungkook. Jauhi anak itu dari sepupuku."

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi baru saja selesai dengan tugas sekolahnya. Merenggangkan otot-otot lengannya yang pegal karena sedari tadi ia tidak berhenti menulis tugasnya besok dan tentu saja mengutuk gurunya yang masih saja memberinya tugas. Sampai Yoongi mendengar sebuah ketukan yang berasal dari jendela kamarnya. Saat itu juga bulu yang berada di belakang lehernya berdiri, dan kemudian ketukan itu kembali terdengar, lebih keras.

Yoongi langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dengan segera. "t-tidur! Aku harus tidur." Maka Yoongi langsun g mengemasi alat tulisnya dan langsung melesat untuk masuk kedalam selimut hangatnya.

Tetapi ketuka itu masih terdengar dari luar sana. Semakin keras dan Yoongi juga dapat mendengar suara plastik yang berisik.

"Yoongi- _hyung_."

Dan suara Jeon Jungkook.

Huh?

Dalam sekejap Yoongi langsung membuang selimutnya kelantai ketika mendengar suara itu memanggilnya lagi. Dengan tergesa ia berjalan kearah jendela kamarnya dan membuka gorden hanya untuk menampilkan si pemilik suara.

"astaga! Jeon Jungkook!"

Benar-benar ada Jeon Jungkook diluar sana. Berdiri di balkon kecilnya dengan sebungkus pizza _take-away_ yang terayun di tangannya. Sebuah senyuman terpampang di wajah tampannya ketika melihat Yoongi membuka pintu kaca yang terhubung langsung ke balkon mininya. Dan dengan segera Jungkook langsung melesat masuk tanpa permisi.

"hey," yoongi bersidekap, matanya memincing tajam. "aku tidak mengundangmu dan sekarang kau dengan seenaknya masuk ke kamarku."

Jungkook dengan achu mengabaikan omongan Yoongi. Ia berlari kecil untuk melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang empuk Yoongi. Mengabaikan sang pemilik yang pelipisnya sudah berkedur kesal.

Jungkook mengadahkan kepalanya ketika tidak mendengar suara Yoongi lagi. Menatap Yoongi yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu kaca itu. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang, memperlihatkan bungkusan _take-away_ yang menggiurkan.

"bagaimana kalau kita makan pizza?"

Dan mana mungkin Yoongi menolak makanan enak?

.

Jungkook melempar tissue kotor ke kardus pizza yang sudah tidak berisi lagi. Menatap Yoongi yang tengah menuangkan cola lebih banyak kedalam gelasnya yang sudah kosong.

Dengan posisi mereka yang berada di karpet halus Yoongi, Jungkook setengah berbaring menyamping dengan lengannya sebagai tumpuan tubuhnya. Kembali menatap Yoongi yang meminum habis colanya dalam sekali teguk. Membuat Jungkook tertawa pelan, dan yang ditertawakan menatap tajam kearahnya.

"apa?" Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya, mengubah posisinya menjadi terduduk untuk bisa berhadapan dengan Yoongi dan menatapnya dengan leluasa.

"jangan terlalu banyak minum cola, nanti perutmu buncit."

Yoongi mengacuhkan perkataan Jungkook dengan kembali menuangkan cola kedalam gelasnya yang lagi-lagi sudah kosong. Meminumnya dengan sekali teguk lagi; seperti meminum beer. Membuat Jungkook berdecak kagum.

"dasar kepala batu." Tetapi tetap mengejek seniornya itu.

"permisi, tuan muda," Yoongi menaruh gelasnya, menatap Jungkook kesal. "lihat dengan siapa kau berbicara."

Jungkook sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dengan senyuman kecil. Cukup lama seperti itu sampai selanjutnya ia merangkak mendekati Yoongi yang refleks merangkak kebelakang dengan tatapan waspada. Bocah yang satu ini 'kan suka seenaknya. Walaupun tidak bisa dipungkiri itu sama sekali tidak membuat Yoongi membencinya.

"hey," Yoongi mengaduh kesakitan ketika kepalanya membentur sisi ranjang lumayan keras. "menjauh."

Bukannya menjauh, Jungkook justru berhenti merangkak. Meraih pinggang Yoongi untuk ia rengkuh kedalam pelukannya. Untuk sesaat Yoongi hanya terdiam. Benar saja 'kan kelakuannya suka tidak terduga. Dan Yoongi juga dapat merasakan pipinya memanas dengan hebat.

"bagaimana kalau aku menginao disini?"

Dan rona merah diwajahnya seketika menghilang. Digantikan dengan kerutan tidak suka terlihat di raut wajahnya.

"apa-apaan? Tentu jawabannya tidak." Yoongi mendorong Jungkook menjauh, dengan angkuh bersidekap di depan dadanya.

Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia sudah berekspetasi Yoongi akan melarangnya. "diluar dingin, aku malas kembali kerumah." Maka ia berdiri, melepas jaket yang dikenakannya dan langsung melemparnya asal; sialnya mendarat dengan mulus di wajah Yoongi. Juga dirinya langsung menyusup kedalam selimut hangat Yoongi, menutup matanya dengan refleks.

"bocah tengik sialan!" Yoongi berdecih, ia melempar jaket Jungkook kedalam tempat sampah kecil yang berada di dekat meja belajarnya.

Yoongi berdiri dan memperhatikan wajah berpura-pura tidur bocah itu dengan pelipis yang berkedut kesal. Ia berjalan menghampirinya, merutuki ranjangnya yang super sempit itu yang malah kelihatan semakin sempit ketika Jungkook berada di atasnya.

Setekita Yoongi mempunyai ide jahil. Tersenyum sebentar karena idenya itu dan ikut masuk kedalam selimut yang sama dengan Jungkook. Wajahnya menghadap pemuda itu dan untuk sesaat nafas Yoongi tercekat karena menurutnya Jungkook lebih baik tertidur seperti ini. Tangan Yoongi terangkat untuk mengelus pipi Jungkook, dan sang pemilik yang memang tidak tertidur membuka matanya. Mereka bertatapan dalam diam, Yoongi tersenyum sangat manis sebelum merencanakan misinya.

Di saat Jungkook mulai hanyut dalam tatapan memikat Yoongi, ia langsung melancarkan aksinya.

"Jungkook-ah,"

BRUK

Menendang perut Jungkook yang membuat pemuda malang itu terjatuh dengan dentuman keras dibawah lantai dingin itu.

"kalau kau mau menginap, tidur dibawah!"

Dan begitulah malam indah di kamar Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi sedang berada di perpustakaan saat seorang pemuda tinggi beraroma terapi itu datang menghampirinya dan dengan seenaknya duduk di hadapan Yoongi yang tengah sibuk mencatat sesuatu.

Yoongi ingin sekali berteriak atau setidaknya menendangnya seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Tetapi dirinya hanya bisa menghela nafas jengah. Dan lagi ini tempat umum, tidak mungkin Yoongi membuat masalah di tempat yang bahkan berbicara saja tidak boleh.

"kulihat banyak sekali bangku kosong disana, Chanyeol-ssi." Yoongi membalikan halaman buku bacaannya. Mencoba menyibukkan diri.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya acuh. Ia tertarik menatap Yoongi yang tengah membaca dengan serius; membuat sebuah kerutan di keningnya itu. Dan menurut Chanyeol itu sangat lucu.

"kau tau aku lebih suka berada di dekatmu."

Yoongi mendecih lumayan keras untuk Chanyeol dengar. Sungguh ia muak dengan semua perlakuan pemuda ini. _Heol_ , bahkan mereka baru kenal beberapa hari. Tujuh hari mungkin. Seminggu.

Tetapi kelakuannya sudah berada di luar batas aman Min Yoongi.

"kau tau? Itu adalah hal yang paling menjijikkan yang pernah kudengar seumur hidupku." Yoongi benar-benar berusaha untuk mengecilkan suaranya dan dengan begitu ia mengemas buku yang ia pinjam serta alat tulisnya. Selesai sudah sore tenangnya untuk membaca buku.

Tetapi tentu saja Chanyeol tidak akan semudah itu melepaskan Yoongi. Ia menahan lengan Yoongi yang hendak meninggalkannya. Membuat erangan tidak suka keluar dari mulutnya.

Chanyeol berdiri, berhadapan dengan Yoongi. "kenapa buru-buru sekali?" dan mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti merajuk.

Menjijikan, Yoongi pikir. Ia memutarkan bola matanya jengah sembari lengannya mencoba untuk menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol yang masih berada di posisinya. Meringis kesakitan ketika tangan itu semakin mencengkramnya kuat.

"lepaskan aku, brengsek."

Dengan satu kata kasar itu, sepertinya menyulut api amarah Chanyeol yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang berubah serius dengan mata yang menatap tajam kedalam manik Yoongi.

Tanpa sadar Yoongi susah payah menelan liurnya. Chanyeol dihadapannya mencoba untuk mengontrol raut wajahnya ketika merasakan Yoongi mulai ketakuan. Menggantikannya dengan sebuah senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"hati-hati dengan ucapanmu, manis."

Dan mata Yoongi melebar secara refleks ketika Chanyeol menariknya secara paksa dan mempertemukan bibir mereka bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue**_

.

.

.

.

.

Iya tau ini pendek, emang kapan author ini bisa nulis panjang/? Dan maaf kalau kookga moment nya dikit sekali... sengaja *slap

Udah gitu aja, sekarang lagi moody-an entah kenapa~ jadi sudah dipastikan next chapie bakal lama update juga huahahahaha

Comin soon! Unpredictable Future and Taste Of Freedom

Thank you for reading. I love you all and review please?

 _ **minyunghei**_


	9. Chapter 9

**That Chic Senior**

 **It's BTS fanfic |** **KookGa |** **fluff |** **do not plagiarism |** **this story copyright by minyunghei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Saran untuk pembaca yang masih ingat dengan fanfic ini :**

 **Baca Chapie sebelumnya kalau lupa dengan jalan cerita :")**

* * *

Tangan Yoongi mengepal dengan kuat. Dengan hitungan ketiga yang ia hitung di dalam hati, Yoongi melayangkan sebuah tinjuan kearah tulang pipi Chanyeol. Melepas dengan paksa ciuman mereka dan membuat pemuda tinggi itu terjungkal kebelakang karena pukulan Yoongi.

"Terima itu, brengsek! Jangan perlihatkan wajah menjijikanmu dihadapanku lagi!"

Dengan itu Yoongi pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan, melupakan fakta bahwa ia menjadi bahan tontonan sekarang. Dan mungkin, beberapa menit lagi namanya akan dipanggil untuk bertemu kepala sekolah dan habislah ia.

Yoongi terus saja melangkahkan tungkainya dengan tangan yang masih mengepal kuat di sisi tubuhnya. Kepalanya menunduk dan beberapa orang yang melewatinya hanya dapat menatapnya bingung. Yoongi tidak terlalu peduli juga sebenarnya, bahkan ia tidak terlalu peduli kemana kedua kakinya ini membawanya pergi.

Yoongi dapat merasakan matanya memanas dan penglihatannya mengabur. Ia mengusap matanya, menghalangi setetes air mata yang bisa kapan saja turun tanpa perintah. Tidak, ia tidak mau menangis karena hal itu, harusnya ia marah. Harusnya Yoongi menghabisi Park Chanyeol gila itu sampai ia pingsan, sampai wajahnya tidak akan pernah dikenali lagi. Berani sekali ia melakukan hal mejijikan itu di tempat umum, parahnya lagi; itu ciuman pertamanya.

"... Sialan." Yoongi menghela nafasnya, bibirnya bergetar dan Yoongi kembali mengusap matanya dengan kasar. Kalaupun mau menangis, Yoongi tidak mau menangis di hadapan banyak orang seperti ini.

Yoongi dikejutkan oleh sebuah tangan yang menarik paksa lengannya untuk berbalik badan. Hampir saja Yoongi kembali melayangkan kepalannya kalau saja Jungkook tidak menahan tangannya.

"Kau menangis?"

Yoongi mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya. "Tidak-"

"Ya, kau menangis." Jungkook menyela perkataan Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi kembali mendengus dan menghempaskan tangan Jungkook yang masih menggenggam lengannya.

"Tidak! Sekarang lebih baik kau- uh."

Yoongi kembali menundukkan kepalanya, mengutuk air matanya yang seenaknya saja keluar. Memalukan sekali, pikirnya.

Jungkook menatap sekelilingnya. Setelah memastikan keadaan di sekitarnya telah aman, Jungkook menarik lengan Yoongi dengan kuat, merendahkan tubuhnya dan menumpu Yoongi di bahu kanannya.

Membuat Yoongi terkejut bukan main, ia segera memukul kencang punggung Jungkook yang terpampang dihadapannya. "Hey! Apa-apaan ini?! Turunkan aku!"

"Nanti, lebih baik kau selesaikan dulu air matamu itu."

Sedetik Yoongi terdiam, dan setelahnya ia melemaskan tubuhnya di bahu Jungkook agar bocah itu merasa keberatan. Yoongi sibuk menghapus air matanya tanpa sadar bahwa Jungkook membawanya ke ruangan kelas yang kosong. Dan Yoongi baru menyadarinya ketika Jungkook menurunkan tubuhnya, mendudukkan seniornya itu diatas meja guru dan Jungkook sendiri berdiri dihadapannya. Menyamakan tingginya dengan Yoongi dan Jungkook menumpu kedua tangannya pada meja yang di duduki Yoongi, mengurungnya.

"Sekarang lebih baik ceritakan apa yang telah membuatmu menjadi lemah seperti ini."

Yoongi menghela nafasnya, tidak berniat untuk membalas tatapan Jungkook yang tentu saja sedang menunggu jawaban darinya. Rasanya ia tidak perlu menceritakan hal ini pada Jungkook.

Yoongi masih terdiam dengan memalingkan kepalanya ke arah jendela. Sekarang Jungkook yang menghela nafasnya.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu, _hyung_. Tapi tolong tatap mataku." butuh beberapa menit sampai Yoongi akhirnya menatap yang lebih muda. Jungkook tersenyum, memberikan usapan pada punggung tangan Yoongi yang masih mengepal diatas pangkuannya.

"Kenapa kau selalu membuatku khawatir?" pertanyaan yang Jungkook ajukan terdengar sangat lembut, dan dari sorot matanya Yoongi tahu bahwa Jungkook selalu serius dengan ucapannya, Jungkook mengkhawatirkannya.

Yoongi dengan perlahan menyatukan tangannya di dalam genggaman Jungkook. Matanya tanpa henti menatap Jungkook dalam diam, ia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Dan Yoongi menggenggamnya sangat erat, seakan hidupnya bergantung pada genggaman lembut dan hangat dari Jungkook.

Tentu saja Jungkook membalasnya tak kalah erat. Ia mungkin tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi pada Yoongi. tapi setidaknya ia tahu bahwa Yoongi membutuhkannya. dan Jungkook rasa itu lebih dari cukup.

Yoongi tidak bisa menahannya, tidak bisa menahan bagaimana tatapan Jungkook begitu menenangkan, bagaimana eratnya genggaman tangan itu untuk menyakinkan Yoongi bahwa ia disini bersamanya. Maka Yoongi menarik tangan Jungkook untuk semakin mendekat, menyalurkan kehangatan tubuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan.

Jungkook menghela nafasnya. Kedua tangannya sekarang beralih untuk membalas pelukan Yoongi, membiarkan pemuda itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya. Lagi pula Jungkook sangat suka disaat Yoongi terlihat sangat bergantung padanya seperti sekarang ini.

"Park Chanyeol.."

"Dia- menciumku.."

.

.

.

.

"Brengsek!"

Chanyeol terhempas di koridor sekolah yang sepi, sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan setetes darah segar karena Jungkook yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya dan mendaratkan sebuah tinju keras di wajahnya. Chanyeol mendongak, tersenyum seperti seorang maniak ketika melihat nafas Jungkook yang memburu dengan kedua tangan mengepal kuat.

"Apa yang membawamu kesini, huh?"

Jungkook mendecih, merasa itu adalah pertanyaan yang paling konyol yang pernah di dengarnya. Bahkan sepertinya ia tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan itu untuk membuat Chanyeol tahu jawabannya. Jungkook berjalan selangkah dan berjongkok di depan Chanyeol, menggenggam kerah pemuda brengsek itu dengan kasar dan kembali melayangkan tinjuan.

"Berhenti bercanda." satu tinju lagi. "Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan, dan terima ini sebagai balasannya."

Chanyeol lebih dulu menepis kepalan tangan Jungkook yang masih bernafsu meninjunya. Dengan dorongan kuat, Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuh Jungkook kesamping dan ia berdiri dengan santainya. Mengambil tas punggungnya yang masih berada di lantai koridor dan menatap Jungkook yang memberikan tatapan membunuh.

Chanyeol sekali lagi menyeka darahnya yang masih mengalir di sudut bibirnya. "Kau benar-benar menghabiskan waktumu seperti ini, kau tahu ini tidak akan menghentikanku untuk mendekati senior kesayanganmu itu."

Dengan senyuman miring yang Jungkook benci, Chanyeol pergi meninggalkannya yang bahkan masih terkapar di lantai koridor. Jungkook mengusak rambutnya sambil menggeram rendah, matanya tertutup. Kenapa juga ada orang menyebalkan yang datang dan seenaknya mencium Yoongi, dan Yoongi pun jelas -jelas juga tidak menyukainya. Apa dia gila?

Jungkook membuka matanya ketika lengannya tertarik oleh seseorang, dan disana ada Yoongi. Tanpa pikir panjang Jungkook segera berdiri, dan rasanya ia ingin memeluk Yoongi sekarang juga. Tetapi niatnya tentu saja diurungkan lagi ketika ia melihat dua pemuda lain yang mengekori Yoongi dari belakang.

"Apa kubilang, Jungkook benar-benar berkelahi."

Taehyung yang membuka suara, sepertinya terlihat bangga dan Jimin di sampingnya hanya bisa memutarkan bola matanya. "Tapi dia bahkan tidak memiliki luka dimana pun."

Jungkook mengehela nafasnya, kenapa juga ia harus bertemu kedua orang menyebalkan ini pada saat yang tidak tepat. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yoongi, dan dengan cepat Seniornya itu menarik Jungkook menjauh dari Jimin dan Taehyung yang masih saja mengoceh.

Yoongi membawanya pada kelas kosong sebelumnya, memastikan telah mengunci pintunya sebelum berbalik menghadap Jungkook yang hanya berdiam diri disana.

" _Hyung_ -"

Jungkook menghentikan ucapannya ketika Yoongi mengambil tangan kanannya yang terlihat memar karena terlalu kencang meninju wajah Chanyeol. Keadaan menjadi hening dengan Yoongi yang sibuk mengelus tangan Jungkook dengan lembut. Dan Jungkook sendiri hanya diam memerhatikan Yoongi.

"Terima kasih,"

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya tidak mengerti. "Tapi, seharusnya kau lebih banyak meninjunya."

Pada akhirnya Jungkook mengerti dan ia tertawa, membuat Yoongi ikut tertawa juga. Kedua tangan mereka menggenggam satu sama lain, mencoba untuk mencari kenyamanan hanya dari sebuah sentuhan ringan.

"Akan kulakukan jika ia macam-macam lagi denganmu."

Yoongi memutarkan bola matanya jengah tetapi setelahnya ia kembali tertawa dengan tiba-tiba Jungkook menangkupkan wajah Yoongi mneggunakan sebelah tangannya, membuat tawa Yoongi hilang dan jantungnya yang bekerja cepat.

Jungkook tersenyum dan mengelus tulang pipi Yoongi dengan lembut, dan ibu jarinya berpindah untuk mengelus bibir bagian bawah Yoongi. Perasaan cemburu kembali menghampirinya ketika ia mengingat bahwa Chanyeol telah dengan seenaknya mengambil ciuman pertama Yoongi. Angan-angannya untuk menjadi yang pertama telah melayang, dan untuk sekarang Jungkook hanya ingin membersihkan bibir mungil Yoongi dari kecupan Chanyeol.

Maka Jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya pada senior kesayangannya. Yang membuat nafas Yoongi tercekat karenanya. Tetapi Yoongi sendiri tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa ia juga menginginkannya. Maka Yoongi membiarkan Jungkook mengambil alih.

Tepat di saat hidung mereka bersentuhan, Jungkook menghentikan pergerakannya. Membuat Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya tidak suka.

"Bolehkah?"

Untuk sesaat Yoongi tidak mengerti, tetapi ketika menatap manik Jungkook yang memohon akan jawabannya, Yoongi akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Tentu saja."

Jungkook tersenyum dan tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, ia mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis itu dengan lembut. Luapan menyenangkan menjalari sekujur tubuhnya dan itu tentu saja berefek sama dengan Yoongi. Keduanya tersenyum di dalam ciuman yang manis dan polos itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Seokjin- _saem_?"

Chanyeol melenggokkan kepalanya kedalam ruangan Seokjin yang terdengar sangat sunyi. Tetapi ia mendapati sang guru tengah berkutat dengan kertas-kertas yang menumpuk di sekitar mejanya. Seokjin pada akhirnya menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol dan ia segera melepas kacamata bacanya.

"Ah, Duduklah!"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan segera masuk kedalam ruangan gurunya. Setelahnya ia dapat mendengar Seokjin yang memegap kaget ketika melihat luka memar di sudut bibir Chanyeol.

"Astaga! Apa yang terjadi?" Chanyeol mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak terlalu peduli.

"Hanya luka kecil, tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan."

Seokjin menatap curiga ke arah Chanyeol tetapi setelahnya hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. "Jangan sampai kau ketahuan guru yang lain."

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh, mengabaikan rasa sakit di sekitar sudut bibirnya. Mengetahui bahwa Seokjin tidak memberikannya hukuman karena telah berkelahi di lingkungan sekolah.

"Lalu, apa yang membawamu ke sini?"

Kalau senyuman sebelumnya terlihat sangat biasa, sekarang senyum Chanyeol terlihat menakutkan dan gelap.

"Aku mendapatkan luka ini dari Jeon Jungkook."

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kita sudah resmi sekarang?"

Yoongi bertanya dengan tangan yang sibuk mengelus rambut Jungkook yang berbaring dengan pahanya sebagai bantalan. Jungkook yang sedang memainkan ponselnya langsung menatap Yoongi yang menatapnya balik, menunggu jawabannya.

Lalu perhatian Jungkook kembali pada ponselnya. "Mungkin."

Yoongi memutarkan kedua bola matanya lalu memukul kepala Jungkook lumayan kencang yang membuat sang empu langsung terduduk dengan ringisan kecil keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kenapa dipukul?"

"Coba kau tanya pada ponselmu itu."

Jungkook terkekeh kemudian dan ia menggeser duduknya mendekat kearah Yoongi.

"Marah, ya?"

"Hm."

"Kau mau kita resmi, _hyung_?"

Hening untuk beberapa detik sampai Yoongi dengan setengah hati menganggukkan kepalanya. Dasar.

Jungkook menahan senyumnya dan membawa tangan kanan Yoongi untuk ia genggam, saling menatap kedalam manik satu sama lain. Sampai Jungkook tersenyum dan dengan gemas memainkan benda yang melingkar di jari manis Yoongi.

"Bukankah kita sudah terikat karena ini?"

Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya untuk menatap cincin kuning lemon berbandul anak ayam yang mereka dapatkan di malam festival waktu itu. Dan tentu saja Yoongi langsung tersipu malu lalu menghempaskan tangannya dari genggaman hangat Jungkook.

"Itu tidak masuk akal. Lagipula kau pasti tidak menyimpan pasangannya 'kan?"

Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu dengan helaan nafas jengah yang keluar dari mulutnya, Jungkook menaikkan lengannya kehadapapan wajah Yoongi. Untuk menunjukkan adanya gelang dengan hiasan cincin dari Yoongi mengelilingi pergelangan tangannya.

Sebelah sudut bibir Jungkook terangkat, menatap Yoongi. "Mau bukti apa lagi?"

Yoongi terdiam, masih menatap pergelangan tangan Jungkook. Ia hanya tidak percaya bahwa ternyata Jungkook masih menyimpan (dan memakainya, duh). Tangan Yoongi terangkat untuk menggenggam lengan Jungkook. Membuat sang empu menautkan keningnya bingung.

Tetapi setelahnya mata Jungkook melebar ketika Yoongi mendekat dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman polos yang begitu lembut. Oh, astaga, Jungkook hanya terlalu kaget dengan perlakuan Yoongi yang tiba-tiba sehingga ia hanya terdiam dan masih menatap Yoongi yang sedang menutup matanya. Tetapi ketika merasa Jungkook sama sekali tidak membalas ciumannya, Yoongi menjauhkan kepalanya, menatap Jungkook dengan pelipis yang berkedut kesal.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau harusnya menciumku lalu menyatakan cinta!" Yoongi membentak, matanya memincing tajam. Tapi tentu saja Jungkook tidak melewatkan semburat merah samar dikedua pipinya.

Jadi Jungkook tertawa, semakin membuat Yoongi kesal dan meninju lengan Jungkook dengan kasar.

"Aw," Jungkook mengelus lengannya dengan bibir mengerucut, tetapi setelahnya ia tersenyum gemas melihat Yoongi yang tengah merajuk.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Jungkook membawa Yoongi mendekat dan merengkuhnya kedalam sebuah pelukan. Tentu saja perlakuan itu dibalas positif oleh Yoongi, ia membalas pelukan Jungkook yang sialnya sangat ia suka.

Jungkook menggerakkan tubuh Yoongi yang berada di pelukannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mengendurkan dekapannya untuk menunduk menatap Yoongi. Jungkook mulai merendahkan kepalanya untuk menangkap bibir Yoongi didalam lumatannya.

Ciuman mereka tidak berlangsung lama, tentu saja karena Yoongi lebih memilih mendepak kepala Jungkook dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aw, _hyung_!" oke, untuk yang satu ini benar-benar membuat Jungkook jengkel setengah mati. Tadi Yoongi sendiri yang memintanya, kenapa sekarang ia harus kena pukul lagi? Tidak adil.

"Kau itu.. Menyebalkan dalam segala artian. Seenaknya saja masuk kedalam hidupku dengan tidak berdosa. Membuatku kesal karena kau membuatku sangat nyaman, dasar brengsek!"

Dan apa lagi sekarang? Sebuah pernyataan cinta? Kenapa Yoongi-nya sangat tak terduga.

" _Hyung_?"

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Sudah sangat jelas aku tidak menjauh saat kau mendekat, aku tidak masalah kau merecoki hidupku. Lalu,"

Yoongi-nya terdiam, cukup lama membuat Jungkook panik seketika. Tangannya terangkat untuk menggapai pundak Yoongi-nya. Tetapi-

"Lalu.. APA YANG KAU TUNGGU LAGI, IDIOT?! CEPAT NYATAKAN CINTAMU PADAKU! SEKARANG!"

Mata Jungkook membola ketika Yoongi mencengkram kerah kemeja sekolahnya dengan kedua tangan. Rasa-rasanya Yoongi bisa saja meninjunya dengan posisi yang mematikan ini, membayangkannya membuat Jungkook meneguk liurnya susah payah.

Tetapi kemudian tatapannya melembut ketika ia melihat bahwa Yoongi, yang sedang mencengkram kerah kemejanya ini sudah memerah semua wajahnya.

Uh, manisnya~

Jungkook terkekeh, mengambil tangan Yoongi yang masih berada di tempat semula. Menyatukan kening mereka agar Jungkook dapat melihat kedalam manik Yoongi yang masih malu-malu untuk menatapnya.

"Kau itu, sungguh tak terduga, Yoongi- _hyung_." masih dengan senyuman hangat, Jungkook menjauhkan wajahnya untuk mengusak rambut Yoongi dengan gemas.

Empunya sudah membuka mulut untuk protes, tetapi Jungkook mendahuluinya. "Tetapi itulah yang membuatmu berbeda, dan membuatku tertarik."

Yoongi menaikkan kedua alisnya ketika Jungkook menyambar tangannya untuk dikecup oleh Jungkook. "Dan setelah tersadar, aku telah jatuh cinta padamu. Aku tidak menyesalinya."

Oh, tidak. Yoongi rasanya ingin meledak sekarang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yoongi- _hyung_. Dan sekarang kau boleh bilang kita telah resmi."

Jungkook tersenyum jahil ketika Yoongi sama sekali tidak berkedip menatapnya, mulutnya menganga lucu. Kekasih barunya ini sungguh menggemaskan.

Yoongi berdehem untuk mencairkan suasana yang mendadak canggung, menurutnya. Matanya menyapu lantai atap sekolah dengan liar, Yoongi hanya tidak mengira pernyataan Jungkook masih saja membuat dirinya memerah karena malu.

Yoongi membuka mulutnya, siap untuk membalas perkataan Jungkook kalau saja pintu sialan itu tidak terbuka, kalau saja tidak ada monyet kembar yang merebut masuk untuk mengacaukan suasana romantis yang telah mereka bangun.

"Halo Yoongi- _hyung_! Dan.. Jeon Jungkook."

Yoongi dan Jungkook sama-sama mendecak tidak suka. Taehyung dan Jimin sepertinya tidak menyadari kekesalan mereka karena keduanya sudah ikut duduk di salah satu kursi taman yang berada di hadapan mereka.

"Astaga, kalian benar-benar serangga pengganggu!" Jungkook mengusak rambutnya dengan kasar, sedangkan Taehyung dan Jimin hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli.

"Kami kesini ada tujuan tertentu." Jimin membuka suara semenjak mereka menginjakkan kaki disana.

Taehyung mengangguk setuju. "Apa kau tidak mendengar sesuatu? Indera pendengaranmu sudah tidak berfungsi, ya?" perkataan Taehyung lebih ditunjukkan kepada Jungkook sebenarnya.

"Mendengar apa?"

Taehyung mendecak, menunjuk telinga Jungkook dengan dagunya. "Kau harus membersihkan telingamu."

"Seokjin- _saem_ memanggilmu, untuk segera ke ruangannya. Pengumuman itu menggema disetiap sudut sekolah sudah beberapa kali dan kau belum juga datang-datang." Taehyung menjelaskan dengan gelengan kepalanya.

Dan Jimin mengangguk setuju disebelahnya. "Pengumuman yang terakhir kali aku sangat yakin Seokjin- _saem_ berteriak di depan mikrofon." dan tertawa setelahnya.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak habis pikir sepupunya itu akhir-akhir ini darahnya mudah mendidih.

"Baiklah, aku kesana." Yoongi sudah berdiri dari duduknya disaat kedua anak kembar itu buru-buru menyambar kedua lengannya, menahan dirinya ditempat.

"Apa?"

"Pengumuman itu untuk Jeon Jungkook, bukan untukmu Yoongi- _hyung_."

.

Biarpun Jimin bilang pengumuman itu untuk Jungkook, tetapi Yoongi tetap menunggunya di depan ruangan Seokjin. Ia penasaran apa alasan Jungkook dipanggil oleh wali kelasnya itu.

Yoongi sedang menggigiti kuku jarinya ketika seorang pria mungkin berumur tigapuluhan melewatinya. Matanya mengedip dua kali dan melebar setelahnya ketika menyadari pandangan mereka bertemu. Yoongi panik, dan dengan segera langsung membungkukkan badannya agar terlihat lebih sopan.

Pria dewasa itu hanya mengangguk dan ia masuk begitu saja kedalam ruangan Seokjin.

Eh, tunggu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To Be Continue**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

APA KABAR KALIAN SEMUA YANG MENUNGGU FENFIK INI DILANJUT HAHAHAHA

SAYA RELA DITIMPUK, DITINJU, DITAMPAR, ATAU DINIKAHIN SAMA HOSEOK/? SETELAH INI

SEMOGA KALIAN MASIH INGET YHA KALO GA INGET JUGA GAPAPA SIH, SUDAH BERAPA ABAD HAMBA TIDAK MENGUPDATE INI?!

Sesuatu sekali bisa update dua fanfik (cek juga gemeinschaft-nya *uhuk*) hahaha terima kasih pada hati kecilku yang selalu memaksa untuk melanjutkan apa yang menjadi hutang/?

Aku sih ga kaget kalo kalian lupa dengan fenfik ini :") lupakan saja~

Dan yaaa, kayanya aku akan discontinue Unpredictable Future deh, hiks..

Udah itu aja haha. Thank you for reading. I love you all and review please?

 ** _\- minyunghei_**


End file.
